hora de aventura con finn, jake y luffy
by zangaman
Summary: luffy (ooc) cae a una tierra extraña llamada ooo, al perecer nuestro héroe encontrara nuevos amigos y enemigos nuestro héroe a encontrado la aventura y el amor. PD: imagen a hora de aventura dibujado en anime.
1. Pánico en la Fiesta del Palacio

hora de aventura con finn ,jake y luffy.

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE HORA DE AVENTURA NI DE ONE PIECE.**

Luffy y sus amigos ya pasaron la isla de los gyojin , su barco salio fuera del mar adentro al salir del mar estaba lloviendo una fuerte tormenta.

-esta lluvia no es normal. Dijo nami.

Todos Estevan en sus puestos de tirar las velas, el timón y ect. Todos menos luffy el esteva sentado en la parte delantera del barco.

-genial nunca había visto una tormenta así jeje. Dijo luffy sonriendo.

-OYE ESO NOS GENIAL VEN AQUÍ Y AYUDANOS. Dijo usopp. Gritando enojado.

De la nada salio una ola gigante que se dirigía al barco de los sombreros de paja. Pero con las habilidades de navegación de nami lo evadieron fácilmente pero se luffy se cae agua y se abre un tornado lo cual luffy cae en el, luffy trataba de estirar su brazo pero era demasiado tarde.

Al abrir los ojos luffy se encontraba en un bosque, pero este bosque no era normal estaba hecho dulce de algodón de azúcar

-donde estoy. Dijo confundido

-creí que me había caído en el agua.

Mientras tanto en ese mismo bosque cerca de un castillo.

-crees que estas muy arriba pero ya te alcazo. Dijo jake.

Jake se hizo grande.

-jeje aa vansacadva. Dijo arcoris.

-muy bien déjame agregar 3 gotas de diarrea explosiva. Dijo dulce princesa.

Hubo humo en forma de calavera.

-dulce princesa cuando revivíamos muertos estarán LLENOS DE GUSANOS. Dijo finn.

-no por que suero se vera tan fuerte y saludable como tu. Dijo dulce princesa.

-aaaaaaaaa. Dijo finn golpease como un gorila.

-levanta es bandeja. Dijo la dulce princesa

Finn abrió la bandeja.

-el señor cremoso. Dijo finn un poco sorprendido.

-jeje paseamos juntos. Dijo dulce riendo entre dientes.

La princesa inyecto al señor cremoso.

-vamos funciona. Dijo finn crusando los dedos.

-funciona. Dijo dulce princesa apretando su libreta.

-aarrrrgh. Señor cremoso.

-ALGEBRAICO. Dijo finn.

-espera algo esta mal. Dijo dulce princesa

-arggh azúcar baaaaaaaaaaaaa. Señor cremoso vomitando.

-huchuela que asco. Dijo finn.

El señor cremoso se metió en la botella de química lo cual salto hacia las tumbas. Se levantaron otros dulces pero podridos.

-mire el suero en verdad funciona. Dijo finn.

-no no es así el suero no funciona siguen muertos. Dijo dulce princesa acariciando un zombi.

-debo comer azúcar aaaaaaa . dijo zombi

-alto quédate ahí. Dijo finn aplastado al zombi con su brazo.

-hay no esto esto mal van ser atraídos por el dulce reino.

-pero por que. Pregunto finn.

-por que la dulce gente esta hecha de azúcar tontinto. Dijo dulce princesa.

Un zombi se acerco arrastrándose a la dulce princesa.

-dame tu azúcar. Dijo zombi agorándose del pelo de la dulce princesa.

-toma ESTO. Dijo finn, golpeado al zombi con una patada que estaba junto a la dulce princesa.

-bien hecho finn. Dijo dulce princesa.

-rápido al dulce reino. Dijo dulce princesa.

-YAAAAAAAH CONSIGACE SU VIDA. DIJO FINN pateado al zombie.

De repente de la nada la dulce princesa choco con un chico de 19 años que salio de la nada que llevaba puesto un chaqueta roja de manga larga con 4 botones (con el pecho al descubierto que tenia X en el medio) una banda amarilla en la cintura unos pantalones cortos color azul y un sombrero paja. Al chocar dulce princesa lo beso en la boca accidentalmente. Ambos se ruborizaron.

-Guao es hermosa. Dijo luffy pensado en su cabeza.

-oye estas bien lo siento. Dijo dulce princesa.

Finn salto pensado que era otro zombi. De repente luffy deja de pensar y esquivo el puño de finn.

-OYE por me atacas. Dijo luffy.

-ay lo siento pensé que eras un zombi. Dijo finn.

-oigan ya basta, por sino lo sabían hay que ir dulce reino. Dijo dulce princesa.

-por que. Dijo luffy.

La dulce princesa señalo con su dedo a los zombis, luffy miro.

-oigan esos son dulces están podridos eso GENIAL. DIJO luffy con ojos de estrella.

-luego te explicaremos vamos. Dijo dulce princesa.

-saben yo puedo enfréntame a ellos. Dijo luffy.

-ni hablar síguenos. Dijo dulce princesa enojada.

-de acuerdo tu mandas. Dijo luffy con un poco medio.

Finn,dulce princesa y luffy llegaron al dulce reino. Mientras que la dulce princesa llamo a todos su pueblo. Dulce princesa conversa con luffy y finn

-oye tu quieres. Pregunto finn a luffy.

-mi nombre es monkey d luffy y el tuyo.

-finn el humano.

-mi nombre es la dulce princesa.

-¿dulce p princesa?. Dijo luffy algo confundido.

-que. Dijo dulce princesa.

-nada jaaja me gusta tu nombre, es que bueno ese nombre muy luffy.

-gracias. Dulce princesa se ruborizo un poco.

Finn miro con poco de odio a luffy.

-asi que luffy de donde vienes. Pregunto finn.

-yo solo soy pirata.

-PIRATA. Dijieron finn y la dulce princesa.

-no soy esa clase de piratas que matan y roban yo solo busco aventura.

-no se si creerte o echarte de mi de mi reino pero… como princesa debo matener a salvo a la dulce a ti . Dijo la dulce princesa.

Todos los la dulce gente entraron al dulce reino. Finn y luffy cerraron la puertas.

-finn que pasa y quien es el. dijo jake.

-tranquilo jake la princesa se lo explicara por cierto el es luffy.

-ciudadanos hoy quiero decirles que habra dulce fiesta. Dijo dulce princesa.

Hhhhawwwwwwwwwwwwooooooooo.

-fiesta siiiiiiiiiiiiii espera QUEEEEEE. DIJO luffy.

-oiga pero que hay de los. Dijo finn pero la mano de la dulce princesa.

-jajja diviértanse. Dijo dulce princesa riéndose nerviosamente.

Dulce princesa llevo a la luffy y a finn. A otro habitación para hablar en privado.

-escúchenme la dulce gente no puede enterarse de los zombis. Dijo dulce princesa.

-que. dijeron luffy y finn.

-si los ven se aterían. Dijo dulce princesa.

-como que se aterían. Pregunto finn.

-me refiero a que estarian asutados. Dijo dulce princesa.

Mientras tanto en el cementerio estava starchy tenia una pala.

-dulce princesa traje una pala… bueno espera aquí por espalda sin ninguna defensa. Dijo starchy. De repente había un zombi detrás de starchy.

-aargh azucar. Dijo zombi.

-aaaaaaaaa hhhhhay aaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Dijo starchy. Starchy exploto.

-la dulce gente explotaria si asusta mucho. Dijo finn un poco asustado.

-seria como morir. Dijo luffy.

-por eso no hay decirles dulce gente de los zombi, deben prometerme como promesa real que nadie sepa de los zombis. Dijo dulce princesa señadolos a la luffy a finn.

-si es un promesa real. Dijo finn arrodillandose.

-y tu luffy. dijo dulce princesa.

-de acuerdo mantendré mi promesa real. Dijo luffy

-bien yo ire mi laboratorio para hacer otro suero, mientras tanto quiero que ignoren a la dulce gente. Dijo dulce princesa.

-si puedo hacerlo. Dijo finn.

-bien no le digas nada. Dulce princesa.

-espere puedo decirle a jake. Dijo finn. Hasta se abrio la puerta quien estaba jake.

-decirme que cosa. Dijo jake

-a tu sabes sobre el. Dijo finn pero interrumpido por la mano de luffy.

-nada solo quiero presentarme soy monkey d luffy y tu perrito. Dijo luffy

-jake el perro.

Luffy y finn salieron habitación.

-oigan no me estan ocultando algo. Dijo jake.

-jaaja nada. Dijo finn nervioso

-oye donde hay bocadillos toda fiesta debe haber bocadillos no. Pregunto luffy a jake.

-por ahí. Señalo jake.

-miren esto. Dijo luffy sonriendo.

Luffy estiro su brazo a la mesa de bocadillos y agarro emparedados, finn y jake se sorprendieron al ver que el sombrero de paja se estiraba.

-q que como estiraste tu brazo. Dijo finn sorprendido.

-me comi una fruta del diablo (akuma no mi) llamada gomu gomu no mi. Dijo luffy.

-haber chamaco se te estiras entonces un competencia de estira mas rapido al mesa de bocadillos. Dijo jake.

-bueno. Dijo luffy.

Luffy y jake tuvieron una compentecia quien se estira mas rapido, pero al final termino ganando luffy.

-hehe sabes luffy me caes bien. Dijo jake.

-oigan quien quiera jugar verdad o castigo. Dijo finn.

-yo. Dijo luffy.

-bien, chocofruta elige alguien para verdad o castigo. Dijo finn.

-mmm… señor panquesito verdad o castigo. Dijo chocofruta.

-castigo. Dijo señor panquesito.

- le ordeno que se quite su envoltura. Dijo chocofruta.

-jaajaaa. Riéndose. Todos.

-oigan diganme de enserio finn soy tu hemano y para eso estan los dime que te dijo la dulce princesa.

-si todo esta bien. Dijo finn nervioso.

-ecepto por eso.

-jake verdad o castigo. Dijo señor panquesito.

-verdad. Dijo jake

-prefieres el chocolate deritido. Dijo señor panquesito.

-no puedo comer chocalte por que soy perro y tal vez eso me mataria pero… talvez ninguno. Dijo jake.

-finn verdad o castigo. Dijo jake.

-castigo jaja. Dijo finn.

-bueno como castigo deberás decir la verdad.

-aaaa mmmmmmm. Dijo finn poniéndose nervioso.

-la verdad es que juguemos al calcetín. Dijo finn arrojando el calcetín en la cara de jake.

-solo jugare al calcetín cuando termines de contestar mis preguntas. Dijo jake.

-oye que no el señor cremoso habia muerto. Dijo jake oliendo el calcetín.

-dame mi calcetín. Dijo finn

-estas raro que te pasa. Dijo jake.

Luffy se fijo en la ventana y vio a los zombis. Luffy cerro la ventana.

-arghhhhhhr dulce. Dijo zombi

-mmm de que me perdi. Dijo jake.

-oye sabes que hora es. Dijo finn.

-mm de ver las luchas. Dijo jake.

-no 7 minutos en el cielo tu empiezas primero. Dijo finn empujando a jake.

-de enserio. Dijo jake emocionado.

-arcoris al armario con jake. Dijo finn

-a eron papacanqui. Dijo arcoris.

-esta bien esta bien pero cuando pasen los 7 minutos te sacare la sopa finn. dijo jake.

-finn estan aquí. Dijo luffy

-bueno yo encargo de cerrar ventanas y tu de la puerta. Dijo finn,

Luffy asintió con la cabeza y corrio hacia la puerta. Los zombis tocaban la puerta

-alguno de ustedes oye algo. Dijo dulce civil.

-que de que estas hablado yo oigo nada. Dijo luffy tomándose con calma.

La dulce gente empezó a oír un poco.

-escucho algo que no entiendo y me da miedo. Dijo dulce civil.

-jeje relájate el ruido que estas escuchando es este. Dijo luffy puso play en la radio lo cual tenia muy buena música.

-eh oh ajajá. Dulce civil feliz.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA. Dijo luffy

La dulce gente empezó a bailar.

-bien luffy eso distraía a la dulce gente. Dijo finn

Finn se fijo en la otra puerta había un zombi que estaba a punto de entrar pero finn se lo impide cerrando con silla 2 metros que tapaba la puerta.

-oye a que juego jueguas finn me enseñas porfis. Dijo chocofruta.

-mmaah estoy jugando al bloqueado hay que bloquear puertas y ventanas jaja. Dijo finn sudando sacando un martillo para bloquear la puerta.

-BLOQUEADOOOOO. Dijieron la dulce gente.

Entusiasmados a la dulce gente empezaron a bloquear todas las ventanas y puertas.

-bien finn pero no creo que eso los detenga. Dijo luffy.

-si ya los se pero ahora que haremos si se enteran. Dijo finn tocándose la cabeza.

-que se enteren de que finn. Dijo piñata en forma de burro.

-Ey esa piñata me dio una idea. Dijo luffy.

-OIGAN TODOS VAMOS JUGAR A LA PIÑATA. Dijo luffy

-queeeee. dijeron finn y la piñata

-oye este no es momento para jugar aaaaaa ya entiendo. Dijo finn

-lo siento piñata no es a ti. Dijo luffy.

Finn vendo los ojos de toda dulce gente y dándoles palos de maderas.

-ten toma luffy. Dijo finn.

-no es necesario. Dijo luffy sonriendo.

-bien como digas. Dijo finn

-bien acérquense las piñatas por todos lados ya conocen las reglas. Dijo finn.

La puertas y ventanas se abrieron los zombis entraron al dulce reino.

-A DARLE LAS PIÑATAS. Dijo finn.

Toda la dulce gente golpeo a los zombis finn derrontado a 3 zombis.

-GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL. LUFFY estero su pie y destrozo 1 zomb zombis.

-si chocalas. Dijo luffy a finn choco sus mano con las de luffy.

-bien ya pasaron 7 minutos aaaaaaa. Dijo jake sorprendido de ver zombis tirados en el piso.

-woaoaoawoa pero que paso aquí. Pregunto jake a finn.

-solo derrotamos a los zombis que dulce princesa y yo despertamos. – y yo ya lo sabia. Agrego luffy

-que hiciste que. Dijo jake, pero de repente todo se volvió azul.

Nadie podía moverse ni hablar como si estuvieran congelados todos menos luffy y finn.

-hola. Dijo luffy agitando la saludando con la mano.

Dulce princesa salio de su laboratorio.

-pero que oigan rompieron la promesa real. Dulce princesa.

-descuida dulce princesa ya derrotamos a los zombis. Dijo luffy.

-si ya nada de que precursarse cual es problema. Dijo finn.

-oigan nunca nunca nunca jamás deben romper una promesa real. Dijo dulce princesa .

De repente se acercaba algo grande al dulce reino.

-los guardianes de la promesa real vienen por nosotros. Dijo dulce princesa asustada.

Una mano gigante agarro luffy finn y la dulce princesa.

-finn el humano y monkey d luffy rompieron su promesa real como castigo deberán quemados con fuego. Dijo el guardián 1.

-que tonto. Dijo finn burlándose.

-aguarden son mis amigos que no existe otra opcion. Dijo dulce princesa.

-debido a que estimas a los quebrantadores de las promesa tendrán llamas menos calientes pero deben responder esta pregunta al mismo tiempo. Dijo el guardián 1.

-preguntas de números. Dijo el guardián 2.

-matemáticas. Dijo finn

-finn tu no sabes las matemáticas. Dijo dulce princesa

-ay creo que olvide como se hacen matemáticas. Dijo luffy tristemente.

-resuelvan esto. Dijo el guardián 1.

El guardian 2 mostró un holograma de matemática avanzada.

-mmm aa aa aaaa aaa. Dijeron luffy y finn.

-espera espera ya pensé en una mejor. Dijo el guardián 2.

-cuanto es 2+2. dijo el guardian 1

-mmmm… 4. dijeron luffy y finn.

-jajajajajaja . rieron los guardines.

-OH correcto.

De repente las cabezas de los guardines explotaron y ya todo no estaba azul todo volvió a su estado normal.

-y ahora que. Dijo luffy

-al responder correctamente los guardianes volverán a su puesto. Dijo dulce princesa.

Se teletransportaron en el laboratorio.

-eso fue GENIAL. Dijo luffy.

-que bueno onda eso estuvo de locos. Dijo finn.

-quien es el mejor matemáticas yo. Dijo finn

-oye yo también ayude .dijo luffy quejándose

-4 4 4 eso es la respuesta era tan sencilla fui muy lista para verlo. Dijo dulce princesa.

-no hay de que. Dijieron luffy y finn luego empezaron mirarse feo.

-4 es la unica cifra para usar mi suero.

El suero funciono y los zombis derrotados se volvieron normales como dulce gente.

-esto un desorden pero dulce. Dijo jake.

-picaro. Dijo arcoris.

-starchy. Dijo jake.

-estoy vivo. Dijo starchy feliz.

-oigan ustedes 2 si me hubieran dicho se fuera secreto real lo había entendido. Dijo jake.

-oye finn e notado que te gusta la dulce princesa. Dijo luffy soriendo.

-que. Dijo finn.

-pues yo creo que ella hermosa. Dijo luffy.

-creo que ella la chica de mi sueños. Dijo luffy ruborizándose un poco.

- oye escúchame yo. dijo finn

-tal vez me quede por un tiempo en este tierra llamada ¿Cómo se llama?. Dijo luffy.

-tierra ooo. Dijo finn.

-si la tierra ooo. Dijo luffy

-pero hagamos una promesa de amor dijo luffy.

-que otra promesa. Dijo finn.

- jugáramos limpio y justo nada de matarnos entre nosotros, ni ahogadlos en el agua nada de caer un precipicio te párase bien y tambien seamos nakama o sea amigos. Dijo luffy.

- me parece bien. Dijo finn

Ambos sonrieron a se agarraron la mano escupida.

-oigan que estan conversando. Dijo dulce princesa.

-nada. Dijeron luffy y finn .

- espero que hayan aprendido la lesión de romper promesa. Dijo dulce princesa.

-si debo romper una promesa debo con zombis y guadias. Dijo finn.

-yo aprendí que nunca jamas debe romper un promesa. Dijo luffy

De repente luffy se va del dulce reino para explorar la tierra en busca de aventura, pero se encuentra con la dulce princesa que tenia un vestido rosa de princesa.

-dulce princesa que haciendo aquí. Dijo luffy.

- luffy bueno veras mañana habrá un fiesta del te y eres un invitado de honor. Dijo dulce princesa.

-fiesta del te acaso tengo que ir elegante. Dijo luffy.

-no estas bien como eres bueno adiós y gracias. Dijo dulce princesa se alejo de luffy.

-OYE AHÍ ESTARE EN LA FIESTA DEL TE. Dijo luffy felizmente.

**Fin del capitulo 1. **

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado siguiere haciendo one piece y hora de aventura.**

**ZANGAMAN.**


	2. problemas en el espacio grumoso

**Problemas en el espacio grumoso. **

**YO NO SOY DUEÑO DE HORA DE AVENTURA NI DE ONE PIECE. **

Al día siguiente luffy va al dulce reino la dulce princesa lo invita tomar el te pero estaban rebotando en unos malvaviscos gigantes.

-jajajajaaja. Luffy riéndose.

-eeeeee. Dijo finn.

-woaaaaaao. Dijo jake.

-wohooooo hola princesa grumosa. Dijo dulce princesa con vestido blanco.

.ee hola. Dijo princesa grumosa.

Todos se diviertan en la fiesta del te.

-oiga dulce princesa gracias por infirme a la fiesta. Dijo luffy.

-de nada. Dijo dulce princesa.

- princesa esta fiesta del te esta rarísima pero gracias por la invitacion. Dijo finn

-no te procures finn la fiesta del te con malvavisco tarde años en perfeccionarse. Dijo dulce princesa.

-princesa creo que acabo de perfeccionarla. Dijo finn el se te echo al rostro de finn.

-un rebote mas ouch oh ahoo tomar el te es duro o me equivoco. Dijo finn estrelladose contra suelo.

-jaaajajaajaja oouch ao aohoooaooo creo por primare vez estoy de acuerdo. Dijo luffy. Estrelladose contra el suelo.

-pues ya somos 3. dijo jake.

-que tomar el te es muy facil. Dijo princesa grumosa.

-princesa grumosa no sea tramposa flota no rebota..dijo finn.

-esta bien ooossuoso aoahoaho. Dijo princesa grumosa estrellandose contra pierna de jake que accidentalmente lo muerde.

-aaooooooo. Dijo jake

-lo siento no quería morderte. Dijo princesa grumosa.

-pero sigues mordiéndola. Dijo jake.

-o cielos lo siento. Dijo princesa grumosa soltando de la pierna de jake.

-mira tu pierna. Dijo finn.

-se hincho. Dijo luffy.

En la pierna de jake hinchazón era muy grande.

-tranquilos solo se hincho un poquito. Dijo jake.

-no solo es primera etapa de los grumos. Dijo princesa grumosa.

-como que primera etapa. Dijo luffy.

-es algo grave. Dijo finn.

-significa que se esta haciendo grumoso por mordida… es algo como los hombre lobo. Dijo princesa grumosa.

-oh no. Dijo finn asustado.

-ay si ósea que me volveré grumosa al igual que ella claro NO. Dijo jake.

De repente el brazo de jake se hincho.

-finn tengo miedo woaoaoooooo. Dijo jake.

- calmate amigo. Dijo finn.

-eea yo te sacare todos los grumos a golpes. Dijo finn desesperado.

La dulce princesa arrojo su taza de te.

-intervención real, seguramente tendrán un antídoto contra los grumos. Dijo dulce princesa.

-si hay un antidoto pero debes ir al espacio grumoso para obtenerlo jake debe tenerlo antes de anochezca. Dijo princesa grumosa.

-que pasa si no toma el antídoto antes de que anochezca. dijo Dulce princesa.

-se volverá grumoso para siempre. Dijo princesa grumosa.

-princesa por favor díganos como llegar al espacio grumoso. Dijo finn desesperado.

-bien yo también iré suena interesante el espacio grumoso. Dijo luffy emocionado.

-bueno hay un portal cercano se los mostrare algún día. Dijo princesa grumosa.

-QUE SEA AHORA QUE SE AHORA. Gritaron luffy ,finn y jake empujado a la princesa grumosa.

-uy no debí tomar tanto te. Dijo dulce princesa su estomago rugió.

Finn, jake , luffy y la princesa grumosa corrieron hacia el bosque.

-no le digan nadie de este portal por que se trata de un secreto.

Luffy, finn y jake no veían nada.

-y el portal. Dijo luffy.

-es esa rana y ese hongo. Dijo princesa grumosa.

-su contraseña Vrrrrena. Dijo la rana que sentó en el hongo.

-LOQUESEA2008. grito princesa grumosa.

-buen día princesa su padre aceptara que entre con ….. 3 no grumosos.

- si si SIIIIIII. Dijeron luffy y finn.

-si como sea. Dijo princesa grumosa.

La rana saco su lengua y trago luffy, finn, jake y la princesa grumosa los llevo al espacio grumoso.

-aaaaoooooooooa. Dijo luffy.

-el espacio grumoso. Dijo finn.

-bien donde esta antídoto. Dijo luffy.

-aguarden esta mi casa. Dijo princesa grumosa.

-ay pasa a la parte donde esta el antídoto. Dijo jake.

-esta allá en el pináculo. Señalado princesa grumosa.

-si estamos cerca podríamos correr hasta pináculo… ahaaaa. Dijo finn.

-genial si nos caemos estaríamos perdidos para siempre. Dijo luffy mirando desde abajo.

-si en mi mundo debes viajar en auto o caerás en el abismo grumoso. Dijo princesa grumosa.

-hija trajiste gente sin grumos a nuestros dominios. Dijo rey grumoso.

-tuve que hacerlo trato de ayudarlos así que DEJA DE GRITARME. Dijo princesa grumosa.

-que dijo ella que acabas de decir. Dijo reina grumosa.

-guaooooo genial. Dijo luffy.

-DIJE QUE TE CALLES MAMA. Dijo princesa grumosa.

- aaaah. Dijo finn.

-QUE. Grito princesa grumosa.

-runrún. Dijo finn.

-a si papa necesito tu auto. Dijo princesa grumosa.

-has hecho llorar a tu madre por ultima vez hija tienes prohibido utilizar el auto real. Dijo rey grumoso cerrando la puerta.

-rayos pero como los odio lo siento finn no podré ayudarte por que mi padres son unos completos idiotas.

-no conocen a alguien con auto. Dijo finn.

-si mi amiga melisa tiene auto pero salio con mi ex novio Brad. Dijo princesa grumosa

-LLAMALA AHORAAAA. Grito finn.

-tranquilo finn. Dijo luffy.

Princesa grumosa saco su teléfono y marco el numero de melisa.

-mmm es vf66.

En otra parte del espacio grumoso.

-hola. Dijo melisa.

-hola melisa que hay. Dijo grumosa.

-ella va venir ¿no? . Dijo luffy.

-le estoy preguntado cielos. Dijo princesa grumosa. Mientras que melisa hablaba por el teléfono.

-melisa escucha. Dijo princesa grumosa.

-ya olvidaste que día hoy. Dijo melisa ansiosa.

-melisa escucha estoy trata… dijo princesa grumosa esta que melisa dijo.

-esta noche es gran baile semanal.

-caramba lo olvide. Dijo princesa grumosa.

-que te dijo. Dijo finn.

-dijo que HOY ES GRAN BAILE SEMANAL, AY VA ESTA SUPER FABULOSO. Dijo princesa

grumosa.

-no tenemos tiempo asi que hagamos esto rapido. Dijo luffy.

Mientras que la princesa grumosa estaba hablando por el teléfono luffy se lo quito y cambio su voz a mujer.

-melisa de ves llevarnos al pináculo para ayudar a unos chicos super guapos en especial un chico con sombrero paja. Dijo luffy.

-grumosa eres tan mala voy un segundo. Dijo melisa.

-adiós. Dijo luffy colgando el celular.

-tuve que hacerlo los grumos de jake están empeorando. Dijo luffy.

-de hecho estoy combatiéndolos con fuerza de voluntad y otra cosita. dijo jake esta que se hincho un ojo.

-ay mama tenga. Dijo jake poniéndose el ojo el normal.

-como sea pero no vuelvas toma mi teléfono. Dijo princesa grumosa.

Luego de esperar un rato después aparece melisa con su auto chocando a finn después todos se subieron al auto.

-esta bien vámonos vámonos vámonos dijo finn con tanta prisa.

Mientras se dirigían al pináculo melisa puso una canción de grumos.

-ay música que. Dijo jake .

-mmm adoro esta canción deberíamos ir a la casa de shandala. Dijo jake con otra voz.

-ay dios eso fue terrible, finn si no puede salvarme de los grumos si acaso mi destino es convertirme en un grumoso como eso 2 quiero que sepas. Dijo jake. Hasta finn dijo.

-no va pasarte nada, si te pasa te sepultare bajo el árbol que de mas sombra.

-guao guaooooooo lo que digo es si mi vuelvo grumoso lo quiero que te acostumbres al jake grumoso que crías que iba decir travieso. Dijo jake.

-o ja QUE NO PODEMOS IR MAS RAPIDO. Dijo finn.

-es que ya llegamos hola finn. Dijo melisa.

-es que llevamos aquí 5 minutos. Dijo princesa grumosa.

Finn salio del auto rápidamente pero.

-al fin eh esto no se parase nada al pináculo. Dijo finn

-es la casa de brad a poco que querían ir pináculo crees que quería ser acariciada por ti. Dijo melisa.

-aa aaa a. dijo finn.

-tal vez pueda que si quiera pero QUE TE PASA TENGO NOVIO FINN. Dijo melisa.

-princesa grumosa rápido se le acaba el tiempo a jake. Dijo finn

-si mire hasta le salen grumos en la cabeza. Dijo luffy.

-oigan para mi es difícil yo solía comer frituras con queso y chili junto a brad asi que habra una tensión amorosa en este viaje. Dijo princesa grumosa triste.

-hola. Dijo brad.

-ooooooo brad. Dijo melisa agarrando fuertemente la mano de brad.

-me extrañas princesa grumosa. Dijo brad.

-muévanse chicos me sentare atrás. Dijo princesa grumosa triste.

Después todos se subieron al auto y llegaron al pináculo.

-aquí es. Dijo princesa grumosa.

Luffy, jake y finn salieron del auto.

-esperen tengan cuidado los sujetos que tienen el antídoto se saben que se adueñan de los no grumosos. Dijo princesa grumosa.

-que significa eso. Dijo finn.

-significa lo que significa trae el antídoto para irnos de aquí. Dijo princesa grumosa.

-gracias princesa. Dijo finn

-bolaaaaaaaaas. Dijo princesa grumosa.

-bolaaaaaaaaas. Dijeron luffy, finn y jake.

Jake se hincho su cabeza.

-para que hable. Dijo jake.

Escalaron la cima del pináculo ahí habia 3 grumosos.

-hola no tienen grumos. Dijo finn.

-crees que no tenemos. Dijo grumo azul.

-pues yo no lo creo que tengan grumos. Dijo luffy.

-por estas aquí. Dijo Monty.

-mi amigo jake necesita el antídoto. Dijo finn.

-si tómala odiamos a los grumos, oye Monty me toca. Dijo grumo verde sentado en un orbe en que lo volvía normal.

-el antídoto es ahí donde eslavas sentado. Dijo finn.

-este orbe es el antídoto hermano. Dijo el grumo verde.

-me lo prestas. Dijo finn.

-si siempre y cuando lo devuelvas. Dijo grumo verde. Se lo paso orbe a finn.

-bien jake ahora siéntate en el orbe. Dijo luffy.

Jake estaba a punto de sentarse hasta que vino la princesa grumosa.

-por que demoran tanto eso cabezas plana te dieron el orbe o no. Dijo princesa. El grumo verde les quito finn el orbe.

-es otro amigo tuyo. Dijo el grumo verde.

-QUE TE IMPORTA DALE EL ANTIDOTO Y DEJA DE SER TAN FALSO. Grito princesa grumosa.

-lo siento cambiamos de opinión. Dijo Monty.

-no alto esperen. Dijo luffy. Luffy seguio a los 3 grumosos.

-por que tenias que ser tan grosera con ellos. Dijo finn.

-que trataba de ayudar. Dijo princesa grumosa.

-muchas gracias estaban punto de entregarme el antidoto. Dijo finn.

-no hay de que niño. Dijo princesa.

-AHORA JAKE SERA UN GRUMOSO PARA SIEMPRE TODO ES TU CULPA. Grito finn.

-guao ahora se como te sientes solo trataba de ayudar pero en fin NO NADA DEL FIN SE QUE A VECES ME EQUIVOCO PERO TRATO DE NO HACERLO Y SE SUPONE QUE DEBERIA DE SER MI AMIGO COMO LOS FALSOS QUE HAY AQUÍ AS LO QUIERAS yo me voy al baile bienes o no grumoso jake. Dijo princesa grumosa.

-no señor por que no importa tan grumoso me vuelva nunca abandonare a estos 2 muchachitos. Dijo jake.

-hay cariño voy sacarle brillo al piso del ustedes no los recuerdo. Dijo jake grumoso.

-jake ya casi anochece. Dijo finn jake se iba al gran baile.

-AAAAAAAAAAA TE MATERE ESPACIO GRUMOSO. Grito finn.

-oye cálmate finn mira lo que tengo. Dijo luffy

-el orbe pero como. Dijo finn.

-nah se los quite por la fuerza y los golpie. Dijo luffy sonriendo.

-aayya aay se estomago. Dijo Monty

-aouuuooooo. Dijo grumo verde.

-aay aaa ouo. Dijo grumo azul.

-eeee bueno pero donde es baile. Pregunto finn.

-oigan ustedes 3 saben donde es baile. Dijo luffy. Mientras ellos estaban a punto escaparse.

-e es p por allá abajo. Dijo Monty miedosa.

-ahí esta lo veo. Dijo finn

-quien tiene auto. Dijo luffy.

-no también nos abandonaron ay no me golpes. Dijo Monty.

-creen que logremos si saltamos desde aquí. Dijo finn.

-esta loco se irían eterno vacío. Dijo Monty.

Mientras que luffy pensaba una idea como llegar al baile.

-m…. ya se oigan los 3 muerdan a finn tengo un plan.

-que pero me volveré grumoso. Dijo finn.

-confía en mi finn hagamos esto por jake. Dijo luffy.

-de acuerdo por jake.

Los 3 grumos mordieron a finn.

-muy bien finn ahora salta. Dijo luffy.

Finn salto al vacío solo quedaba la mitad camino para llegar al baile.

-oh no mala idea AAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito finn.

Luego luffy salto sujeto en la espalda de finn y estirando su brazo hasta sujeto un arbol quedaba cerca del baile.

-listo sujétate. Dijo luffy

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Grito finn

Ellos rompieron el techo del baile.

-lo logramos llegamos al baile . Dijo luffy

-y ahí esta jake. Dijo finn

-como decin por ahí um um. Dijo jake bailando.

-jake soy casi grumoso creo debieras sentarte en el orbe. Dijo finn.

-ay jovencito déjeme en paz usted me confunde. Dijo jake grumoso. Tirando el orbe.

-por favor jake siéntate eres mi mejor amigo. Dijo finn. mientras luffy agarro el orbe.

-guaooo espera ya te recuerdo eres un inútil perdedor sin grumos. Dijo jake grumoso.

-oh no me volveré grumoso ahora. Dijo finn

-siii ser grumoso es lo mejor. Dijo finn grumoso.

-ahora todo depende de mi. Dijo luffy.

-oigan a que no son tan grumos que no pueden sentarse en esto. Dijo luffy.

-dame para aca. Dijo jake grumoso y sento en el orbe.

-ay ya no soy grumoso. Dijo jake.

-jake. Dijo luffy.

-luffy gracias pero finn sigue siendo un grumoso. Dijo jake.

-finn siéntate en el orbe. Dijo jake

-no perro listo ayy. Dijo finn mientras se choco con grumoso musculoso.

-finn. dijieron jake y luffy.

-lo logramos amigos. Dijo luffy.

-oigan por que mi trasero esta frío ah pero si es el antídoto. Dijo finn.

-princesa grumosa perdón por haberme enfadado contigo no fue mi intención es que estaba muy presionado. Dijo finn.

-bueno esta bien luffy jake y tu pueden bailar la ultima pieza conmigo. Dijo princesa grumosa.

-para mi esta bien que opinan ustedes. Dijo finn.

-si. Dijo luffy.

-yo digo que suena ridículo. Dijo jake molesto.

El publico se sorprendió por lo que dijo jake.

-jeejeje estaba bromeando a bailar. Dijo jake.

-FIESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito luffy.

**Fin del capitulo del 2. **

**Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado capitulo 3 en camino esperen….. **

**ZANGAMAN**


	3. luffy vs rey helado

Prisioneros del amor.

**No soy dueño de one piece ni de hora de aventura. **

En el dulce reino nuestro héroe luffy fue a comprar ropa en una tiendita, ahí tenían de su talla y tenían chaquetas rojas y pantalones cortos de color azul pero no tenían cinta amarilla pero a luffy no le importaba. Compro 5 chaquetas rojas y 5 pantalones cortos y 2 abrigos de color gris.

-gracias por su compra. Dijo un dulce ciudadano.

-jaja no sabia que tenían mi ropa bueno ahora me iré a mi casita. Dijo luffy sonriendo.

Un bosque luffy tenia una casa pero de menor calidad fue construida por sus propias manos y eso que luffy no es muy bueno construyendo casas, luego luffy se cambio y estreno su nueva ropa y se puso el abrigo.

-mmm me gusta, ahora de aventura jaja. Dijo luffy.

-voy ir a ese lugar donde hay nieve. Dijo luffy.

Luffy se dirigió lugar donde había nieve y montañas y se fue la cima y se deslizo.

-woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahooooooooo. Dijo luffy.

-woah un cíclope de nieve jaja. Dijo lufy.

Se deslizo entre lomos de nieves.

-jajajajaja. Dijo luffy.

-pinguinooooooooosssssss. Dijo luffy.

Luffy entro en una cueva de hielo y luego salio volando.

-wooooooaajajajaja. Dijo luffy.

Y cayo de cabeza en la nieve.

-mmnyannynyna. Dijo luffy tratando de sacar su cabeza.

Luego de sacar su cabeza su sombrero de paja estaba empapado de nieve luffy lo limpio cuidadosamente.

-eso fue genial lo repetiré OTRA VEZ. Dijo luffy sonriendo.

-oye respeta mis tierras. Dijo un anciano con una corona una piel celeste.

-ay perdón solo me divertía. Dijo luffy.

-nada perdón sabes quien soy yo soy rey helado.

- si como sea viejito. Dijo luffy en tono burlón.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ya me hartaste. Dijo enojado rey helado.

El rey helado empezó a tirar rayos de hielo pero luffy lo esquivo.

-GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL. Dijo luffy.

Logro golpear al rey helado pero el rey no se dio por vencido.

-eso es todo. Dijo rey helado.

Lanzo rayos otra vez pero luffy lo esquivaba.

-ay quedate quito. Dijo rey helado.

-no.

El rey helado empezó a volar gracias al poder de su barba.

-puedes volar eso GENIAL. Dijo luffy brillando sus ojos.

-chamaco tonto esto gracias a la corona. Dijo rey helado. Mientras lanzaba rayos de hielo.

Luffy esquivaba empezó saltar hasta llegar al rey helado lo abrazo.

-GOMU GOMU NO KANE. Le dio un cabezazo.

-GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN. Empezo mover brazos rápidamente.

-ayaya ayouch. Dijo rey helado dolorosamente.

-eso no es todo GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA.

El rey helado fue volando a su casa donde se estrello contra la pared, luffy se dirigió donde rey helado para asegurase para que no le pasara nada por que estaba muy viejo. Luffy llego a la casa de el rey helado, esta que oyo una voz conocida.

-oigan miren es el rey helado y esta. Dijo jake congelado en un cubito hielo.

En celda había prisioneros estaban finn, jake, princesa grumosa, princesa esmeralda, princesa hot dog, princesa mora ,princesa slime , princesa del trapo y la princesa fantasma.

-ay no tu otra vez. Dijo finn.

-oh pero si son finn jake y la princesa grumosa hola. Dijo luffy sonriendo.

-quien es chico es apuesto. Dijo princesa del trapo.

-es guapo. Dijo princesa esmeralda

-es luffy. Dijo princesa grumosa.

-oye venciste al rey helado. Dijo jake.

-sácanos de aquí. Dijo finn.

-retrocedan GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL.

Luffy rompe la celda con facilidad y todos son libres. Mientras tanto en el sueño del rey helado.

-por que no la agrado a la gente es por que soy un abusador mágico mi barba esta muy marañada yo solo trato de ser un buen esposo para la damas que pasa conmigo. Dijo rey helado.

-cru odcruh eres SOCIO PATA. Dijo el búho astral.

-quien eres tu ajaja a ya se seas un búho gigante por que no tratas de ser buena onda como yo.

-ajajaa el polvo espacial da cosquilla las princesa ooooooooooouuuuuuo.

Luffy, finn y jake y las princesas escaparon del rey helado y finn le explico todo a luffy sobre el rey helado.

-me recuerda ay alguien de mi tripulación. Dijo luffy.

-si esta loco. Dijo finn.

-bueno aaaaaa (bostezo) me voy mi casa a dormir. Dijo luffy.

-adios chicos. Dijo luffy

-adios luffy. Dijeron las chicas.

Luffy llego a su casa y fue a su cama.

-como dije este lugar no me deja de sorprender. Dijo luffy.

**Fin del capitulo 3. **

**BUENO NO SOY MUY BUENO ESCRIENBIENDO PELEAS PERO SEGUERE INTETANDOLO, COMENTEN CUARTO CAPITULO ESPEREN POR FAVOR. **

**ZANGAMAN.**


	4. la manzana gema de cristal

**TRONQUITOS. **

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE ONE PIECE NI DE HORA DE AVENTURA. **

Luffy fue al dulce reino a visitar a la dulce princesa, mientras que Leia un libro.

-oye dulce princesa puedo leer un libro también. Pregunto luffy.

- si adelante. Dijo dulce princesa.

Luffy busco un libro para investigar tierra de ooo hasta que encontró un libro con símbolo de manzana. El titulo decía la manzana de la gema de cristal.

Luffy empezó a leerlo decía que podía concede cualquier deseo si le das un mordisco .luffy pediría ser el Rey de los piratas, o mejor el amor de la dulce princesa. Luego fue donde la dulce princesa.

-dulce princesa es cierto que existe una manzana que puedo conceder deseos. Dijo luffy.

-no para mi es solo un mito. Dijo dulce princesa.

-por cierto quien te contó esa estupidez. Dijo dulce princesa.

-nada solo es que… bueno tengo irme adiós. Dijo luffy.

Luffy fue a un bosque negro donde decía el libro crecía en lo profundo de un bosque negro.

-bien ya llegue sin duda este lugar se ve bien. Dijo luffy feliz.

Los árboles parecían que tenían dientes pero a luffy no le importaba. Hasta que se encontró con.

-LUFFY.

-FINN JAKE y tu quien eres. dijo luffy sorprendido.

-mi nombre es tronquitos.

-que hacen aquí. Dijo luffy

-lo mismo te pregunto. Dijo finn.

-bueno yo estaba en una cita con la dulce princesa. Dijo luffy feliz.

-TU QUE RRRRRRGGH AAAAAAA. Dijo finn y empezó a golpear a luffy con su patada voladora.

Luffy lo esquiva luego dijo GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA, finn lo esquiva y saco su espada, finn

Empezó atacar con su espada y luffy dice GOMU GOMU NO BULLET. Los 2 estaban agotados esta que los 2 hicieron un grito de guerra.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Dijo luffy.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. DIJO finn.

Esta que jake se puso medio y agarro a finn.

-suéltame jake lo voy MATAR. DIJO finn.

-tranquilízate finn se que estas celoso por ese cuerpo musculoso y X en su pecho y ese cabello color negro. Dijo jake.

-JAKE. Grito finn.

-ah estamos aquí por la manzana de la gema de cristal. Dijo jake.

-también estoy por lo mismo. Dijo luffy.

-también quieres la manzana. Dijo tronquitos.

-que tal si nos unimos para buscar la manzana. Dijo jake.

-vamos dense la mano. Dijo jake.

Los 2 se dieron la mano como tregua por ahora. Luffy finn jake y tronquitos buscaban la manzana hasta que en el piso de color rosa parecía extraño.

-eeayeya por que esta tan fangoso. Dijo finn.

- se lo que se siente sabroso si que si. Dijo jake feliz.

-jeje sabe como a cubierto de galleta oh hola que tal. Dijo tronquitos mientras apareció un ojo.

-rrrrggaghr. Dijo muro de piel empujado a luffy, finn y jake.

-maldito aaaaaaaaa. Dijo luffy.

-un ojo y una boca bueno traje lo justo para esa piel. Dijo tronquitos mientras sacaba en su canasta que llevaba estampas.

-tengo un arcoris, un pepino tiene que olor a pepino y un holograma de cabellito mira. Dijo tronquitos.

El muro de piel agarro a tronquitos.

-GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET.

-mmaamaram. Dijo el muro de piel fue huyendo de luffy y los demás.

-si se serán mejor que huyan nene. Dijo finn.

-oye tronquitos pusiste estampas a ese muro de piel. Dijo finn.

-si sentí que necesitaban cariño. Dijo tronquitos. Apareció una mariposa que tenia forma de calavera.

-pero que hermosa mariposa jajaja. Dijo tronquitos mientras se alejaba.

-emmm tronquitos. Dijo finn.

-oigan no creen que tronquitos esta un poco senil. Dijo luffy.

-si pero no podemos llevarla al bosque negro. Dijo finn.

-daaa no pasa nada todo estará bien además recuerda que ese es su sueño . Dijo jake.

-sueño bien se ese el sueño de tronquitos ayudemos a cumplirlo vamos. Dijo luffy entendía muy bien los sueños de la gente.

-pero pero. Dijo finn.

Luffy finn y jake se preguntaron donde estaba tronquitos. Mientras tronquitos estaba persiguiendo a la mariposa. Había carteles se levantaron y empezaron gruñir se dirigían a trunquitos.

-hay que buscarla TRONQUITOS. Dijo luffy.

-TRONQUITOS. Dijieron finn y jake.

-aquí ahí una taza de te. Dijo trunquitos.

-TRONQUITOS ah. Dijieron luffy finn y jake.

Los carteles estaban rodeando a tronquitos.

-y aquí esta sándwich. Dijo tronquitos pero el cartel lo tira.

-COMO SE ATREVEN A TIRAR SÁNDWICH OAAAAAAAA. Dijo luffy corrio hacia los carteles y finn jake también.

-es la hora del dolor. Dijo finn.

Jake convierto su pierna en tijera y corto al cartel a la mitad. Finn uso su espada y corto 3 carteles por la mitad. Luffy uso GOMU GOMU NO RIFLE haciendo que destruir 5 carteles.

-trunquitos aléjate de ellos. Dijo finn protegiendo a tronquitos.

-que tierno abrazo. Dijo tronquitos.

-no te estoy abrazando te ESTOY SALVADO LA VIDA. Dijo finn.

-finn esperen ahí voy. Dijo jake que se convierto en una bola gigante y rodo con finn luffy y tronquitos.

-ay saben esa fiesta del te mas dulce que el pake. Dijo tronquitos.

-rgrhhhrrrrrrrrrrr tronquitos estoy todo golpeado por ti mira como tengo el rostro. Dijo finn.

-y están molesto. Dijo trunquitos a punto de llorar.

-no estoy molesto. Dijo finn.

-oigan que tal si vamos por manzana. Dijo luffy.

De la nada salio un serpiente cerebro de rubí.

-ustedes pelen yo cuido a tronquitos. Dijo jake.

-oye jake parece que a los 2 no le va bien. Dijo tronquitos.

-los 2 pueden cuidarse solos y además finn tiene 12 años. Dijo jake.

-creo que se la forma de ayudarlo. Dijo tronquitos.

-mucho ayuda el que no estorba trunquitos. Dijo jake.

-pero finn dijo que una aventura y mi instituto de aventurera. Dijo trunquitos.

-cuando digo NO NO NO ES NO. Dijo jake.

Truquitos se maquillo y empezó a bailar delante del serpiente cerebro de rubí.

-que estas haciendo trunquitos. Dijo finn.

-te ayudo distraer a este muchachón. Dijo trunquitos.

Mientras que luffy encontró el punto débil de la serpiente cerebro de rubí.

-GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL. Dijo luffy derrotando la serpiente cerebro de rubí.

-Lo logre soy la aventurera mas sexy del mundo. Dijo tronquitos.

-trunquitos no eres una aventurera casi haces que maten. QUIERES MORIR TRUNQUITOS CREES QUE ESO HACEN LO AVENTUREROS. MORIR Y HACER SENTIR MAL A SUS AMIGOSPOR NO SALVARTE. Dijo finn.

-no seas duro. Dijo jake. Mientras que trunquitos lloraba.

-finn a veces tienes controlar tu ira y tu bocota. Dijo luffy en tono serio.

-mejor me voy a mi casa T.T. DIJO trunquitos.

-trunquitos.

-no me sigan. Dijo finn.

-cielos fui tan grosero con truquitos solo quería su seguridad. Dijo finn.

-eso es lo que pasa cuando te interesa por alguien. Dijo jake.

-buen punto. Dijo luffy.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Oyeron los gritos de trunquitos se dirigieron donde estava ella pero encotraron algo mas.

-chicos miren encontré la manzana gema de cristal. Dijo trunquitos.

-woho. Dijo luffy.

-eres tremenda trunquitos. Dijo jake.

-trunquitos perdón por haberme molestado contigo lo siento mucho. Dijo finn

-jeje Y dijo que solo era mito pero es real esa manzana se ve GENIAL. Dijo luffy brillando su ojos.

-jeje Y dijo que solo era mito pero es real esa manzana se ve GENIAL. Dijo guardia de cristal.

-un guardia de cristal trunquitos no te acerques. Dijo finn

-esta bien. Dijo trunquitos.

-atrás tu. Dijo finn

-atrás tu. Dijo guardia de cristal.

-deja de copiarme aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Dijo finn.

-deja de copiarme aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Dijo guardia de cristal.

Ambos golpearon su puño izquierdo.

-aaaaaa aaaaaa aaay oouuuuuuuo. Dijo finn adolorido.

-finn tranquilo. Dijo jake.

-finn tranquilo. Dijo guardia de cristal.

Ambos se estiraron y chocaron sus cabezas.

-aaoooooauch. Dijeron jake y el guardia de cristal.

-esta copiando todo lo que hacemos.

-a ver copia esto GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN. DIJO luffy.

-a ver copia esto GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN. Dijo guardia de cristal.

Ambos puños chocaron como un montón de veces.

-aaaaaa duele duele. Dijo luffy.

Mientras que trunquitos estava con las mariposas.

-guaooooo muévete trunquitos. Dijo jake.

-guaooooo muévete trunquitos. Dijo guardia de cristal.

-vamos ataquemos ya que esta distrado. Dijo finn.

-esperen. Dijo luffy.

-creo que tengo un mejor idea hay que combatir al estilo trunquitos.

-voy por maquillaje.

Después maquillaje. Jake tomo rápidamente a trunquitos y se estiro hasta donde estaba la manzana.

-oye guardián de cristal no te molesta si trunquitos muerde esta manzana.

-no me importa. Dijo jake.

-para nada disfrútelo Agrego luffy.

-no me importa, para nada disfrútelo. Dijo guardian de cristal.

-ya oíste al guardia trunquitos dale una mordidota. Dijo jake.

-ok. Dijo trunquitos feliz.

Jake estero su brazo donde la manzana trunquitos la mordió.

-siiiiiiiii. Dijo finn.

-oye trunquitos a que sabe. Dijo luffy.

De repente trunquitos exploto.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. DIJO jake O.O

-pensándolo bien ya no quiero comer esa manzana. Dijo luffy.

**Fin del capitulo 4 **

**Bueno eso todo comenten capitulo 5 …. **

**ZANGAMAN.**


	5. el enchiridion

**el enchiridion **

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE ONE PIECE NI DE HORA DE AVENTURA. **

Habia una fiesta en el dulce reino, obviamente luffy adora las fiestas hasta pan de canela choco la torre donde estaba la dulce princesa.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito dulce princesa.

-LA DULCE PRINCESA ESTA EN PELIGRO. Dijieron luffy y finn.

Los 2 salieron corriendo hasta que luffy salto lo mas alto y atrapo a la princesa. La dulce gente estaba preocupado.

-cálmense estoy bien. Dijo dulce princesa.

-gracias luffy hoy eres mi héroe.

-jaja de nada. Dijo luffy sonrojándose un poco.

-mmm héroe mmmm h héroe. Dijo dulce princesa.

-sígueme muy bien dense la vuelta todos. Dijo la dulce princesa.

La dulce gente no entendía el mensaje.

-dense la vuelta esto un secreto.

La dulce gente entendió el mensaje todos se dieron la vuelta. Y entraron al cuarto secreto.

-ay por dios me va dar beso siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Dijo luffy en pensamiento.

-aquí esta. Dijo dulce princesa encontró una esfera

-mmm que eso. Dijo luffy.

-mira lo que se ve en la bola. Dijo dulce princesa feliz.

-solo veo un libro. Dijo luffy.

-no es cualquier libro es el enchirdion. Dijo dulce princesa.

-es un libro solo para héroes cuyo corazón solo es noble.

-guaoooooooooooooo GENIAL. Dijo luffy mientras que sus ojos brillaban.

-jeje libro ya se en la cima del monte crator resguardada por un gran minotauro esta esperando de que verdadero héroe lo reclame. Dijo la dulce princesa.

-pero usted cree que yo lo merezco pues yo soy un pirata lo recuerda. Dijo luffy.

-tu me contaste tus aventuras que salvaste a pueblos y a tus amigos. Dijo dulce princesa.

-BIEN ENTOCES VOY POR EL ENCHRIDION. GRITO LUFFY mientra salto.

Mas tarde luffy no conocía el monte crator le pedio finn y jake el camino al monte crator.

-Q QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Dijo finn.

-guao la dulce princesa te mando al monte crator ahí donde el enchiridon. Dijo jake.

-si pero quiere saber donde esta el monte crator. Dijo luffy.

-bien te dire donde esta pero con una condición. Dijo finn.

-cual. Dijo luffy.

-que nosotros iremos al monte crator. Dijo finn.

-que pero yo tengo que ir solo. Dijo luffy.

-bueno, buena suerte buscando el monte crator. Dijo finn. mientras se iba con jake.

-esta bien tu ganas al iremos al monte crator. Dijo luffy.

-jejeje bien hecho finn eres bueno. Dijo jake.

-ya sabes hora de aventura. Dijo finn.

Luffy, finn y jake partieron en su viaje y llegaron al monte crator donde estaba la entrada cerrada con llave.

-saludos jóvenes aspirantes o héroes esta montaña crator tiene un noble propósito proteger al enchiridon y probar aquellos que buscan poseerlos muchos nobles desafiantes han intentando las duras pruebas que hay tras estos muros y no logrado salir vivo o muerto solo el héroe mas autentico puede tomar el enchiridion de los héroes y volver salir aquí otra vez si sois vos amigo jaja creo que puede serlo tu bienvenido si quieres tratar pero sin embargo debes pasar mi acertijo mi nombre es llaves pues tengo las llaves de esta puerta pero nada es lo que parece si o tal vez lo que logras ver jajaja la llave esta en ti hijo pero no puedes usar tu fuerza la puerta esta cerrada. dijo

Luffy tomo a llaves y abrió la puerta.

-Ay que chico tan raro e inteligente advino como abrir. Dijo llaves.

- muy facil. Dijo luffy.

-ay algo que se olvido decirte. Dijo llaves.

-adiós. Dijo finn.

-han pasado la primera prueba jóvenes héroes prepárense por que hay muchas pruebas delante de ustedes y cada prueba es mas traicionera que la anterior. Dijo llaves mientras la puerta se cerraba sola.

Luffy , finn y jake caminaban en el bosque crator.

-el enchiridion esta por allá. Dijo jake.

-que no es posible que halla huellas del libro desde aquí. Dijo finn.

-esta la cima de la montaña en un salon. Dijo jake.

-bien jake buen perro. Dijo luffy acariciando la cabeza de jake.

-jaja ya quisieran mi olfato no. Dijo jake.

-AYUDANOS AYUDA. Gritaron voces desconocidas.

-y el libro. Dijo jake

-no importa ay que necesita ayuda. Dijo luffy

Los 3 corrieron donde pedían ayuda saltaron una pared de pinches finn se tropezó.

-ay finn esta bien se te callo el cerebro. Dijo jake.

-estoy bien corre. Dijo finn.

Los 3 llegaron donde pedían ayuda había de 3 nomos 1 de azul 1 de rojo 1 de amarillo estaban en el charco de lava. Finn lo saca.

-gracias por salvarnos AHORA DESTRUIREMOS A ESTA ANCIANA. Dijo nomo rojo.

-QUE. Dijo finn.

Mientras destruyen a la anciana.

-CADE VEZ DE DIGAS QUE DESTRUIREMOS A OTRA ANCIANA. Dijo nomo rojo.

-que. Dijo finn.

Mientras que destruirán a la anciana.

-CADE VEZ QUE DIGAS NO DESTRUIREMOS MAS ANCIANAS. Dijo nomo rojo.

-BASTA GOMU GOMU NO GATORINGAN. DIJO LUFFY.

Golpeando a los 3 nomos luffy agarro a los 3 y los metió al charco de lava.

-y quédense ahí. Dijo luffy

-oye finn esta bien. Dijo jake

-no amigo esas ancianas fueron destruidas por mi culpa no soy noble soy u innoble. Dijo finn triste.

-ay finn que esos nomos no te afecten solo son alucinaciones.

-jake tiene razón solo son alucinaciones y además queria una dulces ancianitas en el monte crator. Dijo luffy.

- son solo purebas para tus atributos heroicos. Dijo jake.

-mmm tienes razón sigamos y vamos por ese libro.

De la nada salio un gigante calvo de piel roja y pantalones, se comió finn y jake.

-FINN JAKE. Grito luffy.

-No pueden pasar. Dijo el gigante.

De repente finn y jake estava donde la nariz del gigante.

-descuida luffy estamos bien. Dijo finn.

-podemos salir. Dijo jake.

Estaba a punto de salir pero el gigante toco su nariz y los metio adentro de su cuerpo.

-noooooo. Dijo luffy.

-jaja. Riendo gigante.

Hasta finn y jake salieron del las orejas.

-ay que asco nunca se limpio las orejas. Dijo finn.

-encontramos otro camino. Dijo jake.

Hasta que el gigante metio sus dedos en sus orejas.

-braaaaaarrrr creo que tus amigos llegaron a mi estomago. Dijo el gigante.

- oye donde estas. Dijo el gigante.

-estoy en tu cartera. Dijo luffy robándose su billete y usándolo como aeroplano.

- no mi gran billete devuélvemelo. Dijo el gigante.

-DEVUELVEME A MIS AMIGOS. Grito luffy.

-pero si ya los mate. Dijo el gigante.

-QUIERES TU BILLETE TE DARE TU BILLETE AAAAAAAAAAAA GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL.

Luffy golpeando al gigante en su estomago vomitando a finn y jake. Luffy voló hacia ellos.

-chicos están bien. Dijo luffy.

-si. Dijo finn

-soy el maestro del surf. Dijo jake.

Volaron hasta el templo de crator.

-amigos por que no volamos hasta la cima… esperen puedo oler que el libro esta tras esa puerta. Dijo jake.

- quedan arrestados por robarme mi billete. Dijo el gigante llorando.

-finn puedes hacer un avión con este billete. Dijo luffy.

-claro. Dijo finn mientras que tomo el billete y lo convierto en avión de papel.

Luffy lanzo el avión hacia el gigante.

-mi billetito jaja. Dijo el gigante atrapando su billete.

-ay me conmueves. Dijo jake.

-gracias pero ay que seguir. Dijo luffy.

Los 3 llegaron y entraron a una sala.

-guaaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooo. Dijo finn

-genial. Dijo luffy.

-delujo. Dijo jake.

-felicidades monkey d luffy debe ser muy noble para ver llegado hasta aquí. Dijo hombre

-muchas gracias. Dijo luffy.

-entra a mi mundo mental y te mostrare los aspectos de ti que jamás habrías creído tener. Dijo el guardian.

Un lugar desconocido.

-donde estoy. Dijo luffy.

De la nada salio un monstruo en forma corazón orgánico con brazo de cadáver.

-para tu prueba final mata a la bestia. Dijo el guardian

-ay lo haces fácil GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA. Dijo luffy.

-jaja lo haces muy bien. Dijo hombre.

-gracias de nuevo. Dijo luffy.

-ahora una ultima prueba asesinarías a una hormiga con cara de niña. Dijo guardián.

-no lo se no me parece malvada. Dijo luffy.

-no pero es muy malvada mátala AHORA. DIJO guardián

-nooooooo GOMU GOMU NO STAMP. Estirando su pierna, destrozando al guardián.

La puerta de adelante se abrio y aperecio llaves.

-llaves. Dijo luffy.

-felicidades. Dijo llaves.

-luffy, finn y jake lo lograron. Dijo un minotauro.

-ay no otra prueba. Dijo luffy.

-prueba no no solo soy un fortachón el minotauro.

-eh eres el minotauro que me contó la dulce princesa. Dijo luffy.

-jajajajeje. Ria el minotauro mientras lucia sus músculos.

-eso significa que puedo tener el enchiridion. Dijo luffy

-si pasa vamos. Dijo el minotauro.

Salieron a fuera.

-lo hemos estado observando tomen asiento beban un jugo uva o de manzana el chiquitín hizo espagueti. Dijo el minotauro.

-me muero de hambre. Dijo luffy.

-y que tal luffy estas listo o oooo oooooooo. Dijo minotauro. Sacando el enchiridion. El libro tenia un espada medio como dibujo.

-el enchiridion. Dijo luffy.

-guaooo nunca lo vi tan de cerca. Dijo finn.

-te lo mereces luffy. Dijo minotauro.

-me lo puedo quedar. Dijo luffy.

-si eres asombroso valor fuerza ingenuidad para patear y cuando tomaste ese billete de ese gigante jaja demonios creo que el chiquitín casi se desmaya jajajaja.

-si que si jaja. Dijo llaves.

-jeje oye luffy abre eso léenos algo bueno y sabroso. Dijo jake.

-oye finn quieres leerlo conmigo. Dijo luffy.

-pero. Dijo finn.

- me guiaste al monte crator y quiero que lo leas conmigo. Dijo luffy.

-bueno si tu incites. Dijo finn.

Abrieron el libro y leyeron el capitulo 5 que decía.

-como besar a las princesas jajaje. Dijieron luffy y finn.

-ay muchachitos traviesos. Dijo jake

En la esfera ahí estaba la dulce princesa.

-si que dice ahí chicos el fortachón no me lo dirá. Dijo dulce princesa

-no se lo digan. Dijo minotauro.

-no dice nada importante. Dijo luffy.

-fortachón. Dijo dulce princesa enojada.

-que. Dijo minotauro.

-jajaa. Riéndose luffy.

Mas tarde luffy finn y jake. Fueron a la casa de luffy lo cual se impresionaron por mala calidad.

-oye aquí vives. Dijo finn.

-si. Dijo luffy.

-bueno adiós. Dijo finn y jake.

Mas alejados la casa de luffy se derumbo.

-estoy bien. Dijo luffy.

-finn se que no te agrada pero podemos dejarlo vivir con nosotros. Dijo jake.

-mmm ay bueno.

-oye luffy. Dijo finn.

-que.

-jake y yo estuvimos pensándolo bueno teg usstaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Dijo finn hasta que jake le da un codazo.

-ria quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que quieras. Dijo finn

-bueno primero voy empacar mis cosas. Luffy.

Luego de llegar a la casa de finn y jake.

-GENIAL. Dijo luffy brillando sus ojos.

-bueno aquí hay otra cama. Dijo jake.

Luego todos se fueron a dormir

**Fin del capitulo 5. **

**Bueno espero que hallan disfrutado el capitulo comenten sexto en camino…**

**ZANGAMAN. **


	6. danzarin

**Danzarín. **

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE ONE PIECE NI DE HORA DE AVENTURA. **

Nuestros 3 heroes fueron a rescatar a Stanley

**bebe se lo que tu quieres **.

**-**que cosa. Dijo jake.

**calcetines de bebe para tus pies de bebe**

**-**Si. Dijo luffy.

**Bebe se lo que hacías **

**Hacerte todo el día popo pantalones de bebe. Cantaba finn**

-me impresionas como haces para cantar así. Dijo jake.

-te acuerdas cuando me comí esa computadora. Dijo finn.

-como no. Dijo jake.

-muy bien Stanley tu y tu familia están salvo. Dijo finn.

-si Stan ahora aléjate de los problemas. Dijo luffy.

Luffy finn y jake se dirigían a su casa.

-( silbido) . de jake.

-(silbido) . desconocido pero tenia forma de 8 blanco y negro.

-pero que mira esto. Dijo finn.

-GENIAL. Dijo luffy brillando sus ojos.

-es la cosa mas adorable que he visto. Dijo jake.

-Y parece que le gusta tu canción. Dijo luffy .

-correcto. Dijo finn.

**Bebe te ves también parece que quieres algo de comida de bebe. **

**-**sigue amigo. DIJO jake.

**Bebe te ves tan alegre aunque me parece que quieres llorar.** **Cantaba finn.**

-oye esta cosa es un amigo de por vida parece que tuviera 2 estomaguitos.

-yo tengo eso justo en la espalda. Dijo jake.

-oigan y se lo llamamos danzarín. Dijo luffy.

-si buen nombre. Dijo finn.

(silbido alegre) de danzarín.

Luffy ,finn y jake llevaron a danzarín a su casa.

-bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar. Dijo finn.

-(silbido) de danzarín.

-bonito no yo tambien me impresione cuande llegue aquí. Dijo luffy.

-rrrrrrrrr. Dijo finn.

-y ahora que haces. Dijo jake.

- partiendo mi cepillo de dientes. Dijo finn.

-ya suficiente higiene es hora de gozar. Dijo jake.

Danzarín empezó a bailar.

-si la danza de la cepillada. Dijo finn.

Todos empezaron a bailar la danza de la cepillada, y ponerse como locos. bailaron hasta la noche.

-baila zzzz. Dijo finn mientras se quedo dormido.

-bueno ahora de dormir. Dijo luffy agarrando a finn y danzarín.

-te dejare usar la cama de finn que duermas bien.

Al día siguiente.

-hey chicos que ya empieza la fiesta. Dijo finn feliz.

-jeje si claro. Dijo jake.

-donde esta nuestro amigo. Dijo finn.

-por alla con luffy. Dijo jake.

-finn eeeeeeee. Dijo luffy.

-hola pequeño listo para bailar. Dijo finn.

-(silbido debil) de danzarín.

- finn creo que esta enfermo. Dijo luffy.

-que quieres decir luffy. Dijo finn.

-bueno mi amigo chopper es medico y diria esto. Dijo luffy.

-su fiebre esta alta dijo luffy con cara chopper

-apuesto que necesita desayuno después de tanto movimiento. Dijo finn.

-oye reunamos toda la comida que buscamos y después BAILAMOS. Dijo finn.

-(silbido débil) de danzarín.

-no quera beber tus raros merjuges. Dijo jake.

-démosle estas cosas púrpura como se llamen..dijo finn.

-se llaman uvas. Dijo luffy.

-si lo que sea. Dijo finn.

Finn le dio comer uvas a danzarín pero empezó a silbar y actuar raro.

-no crees que usamos el agujero equivocado. Dijo jake

-no lo que debemos averiguar que le gusta comer. Dijo finn.

finn empezó a dibujar.

-bien danzarín que te gustaría comer carne banana y esto parece maíz hot dog a y la sandia. Dijo finn.

-miren esto chicos le gusta. Dijo finn, danzarín saco el dibujo y se lo comió.

-GENIAL. Dijo luffy brillando sus ojos.

-guaaaaaaooooooooo. Dijo finn.

-que cosa. Dijo jake.

- ay que muchachito tan bonito. Dijo jake.

-que dibujas ahora. Dijo luffy.

- los estoy dibujando a los 2. dijo finn.

-no no que se aleje. Dijo jake alejándolo del dibujo.

-tranquilo me comeré conmigo mismo. Dijo luffy comiéndose su propio dibujo.

-oye jake me lo comeré aaaa. Dijo finn a punto de comerse el dibujo de jake.

- finn si comes significaría que danzarín me comiera. Dijo jake.

-bueno tu te comerás a ti mismo . Dijo finn.

-bueno ni hablar. Dijo jake comiéndose su dibujo.

-pues estoy sabroso.

-jajajajaja. Se rieron los 3.

-bien volvamos con el baile. Dijo finn

-yo pongo la música. Dijo jake.

-vamos danzarín baila. Dijo luffy.

-si como tuvieras hormigas en el trasero. Dijo jake

Danzarín empezó a chorrear un liquido rosa.

-guaoooo. Dijo jake.

-danzarín. Dijo finn.

-pobre ahora que le pasa. Dijo luffy.

-em no le pasa nada malo solo hay que tapar sus agujeros. Dijo finn. lampado el hoyo de arriba. Pero eso no detuvo al liquido.

-ay ya me baño. Dijo jake.

-oigan debemos tapar todos lo hoyos . dijo luffy.

Jake fue a buscar tapones.

-solo encontré tu colección de ojos de vidrio. Dijo jake.

-y tu colección de parches. Dijo finn.

-ay están en buen estado. Dijo jake.

-JAKE. Grito finn.

-esta bien. Dijo jake.

Todos empezaron a tapar los hoyos de danzarín.

-ay pobre inocente finn se que no creas oír esto pero debemos llevar a este pequeño donde lo encontramos.

-no podemos abandonarlo míralo nos necesita mas que nunca solo debemos cuidar bien de ti no pequeño. Dijo finn.

Danzarin exploto pero no murió.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Grito finn.

-finn basta. Dijo jake.

-ay por dios. Dijo luffy.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Grito finn

-nuestra mascota exploto. Dijo jake.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Grito finn.

-quizás podemos reconstruirlo si ay. Dijo jake.

-tranquilo danzarín te prometo que te areglaremos (silbido) de finn.

-(silbido débil) de danzarín.

-vamos juntarlos luffy jake esta por toda partes incluso esta entre las suelas. Dijo finn.

-y las tazas. Dijo jake.

-y las botas también. Dijo luffy.

-pero donde estará su colita ah ahí esta. dijo jake.

-vamos chicos hay que armar a danzarin. Dijo finn.

Los 3 apretaron a danzarín.

-bueno al menos quedo de una pieza ay creen hayan muerto Dijo jake.

-jake no digas eso. Dijo luffy.

-nunca nunca dejare que mueras amigo. Dijo finn besando a danzarín para darle aire.

-finn que haces. Dijo jake.

-lo estoy besando. Dijo finn.

-mejor ponlo en el suelo. Dijo jake.

Pero danzarín estaba dando besos en el piso pero estos eran de color.

-creo que intenta decirnos algo. Dijo luffy.

-oigan chicos esta parece ser su mama. Dijo jake.

-(silbido) de danzarín.

-le quitamos a su bebe a su mama somos secuestradores y asesinos y yo solo quería divertirme y bailar. Dijo finn.

- finn ya tranquilízate. dijo jake.

-miren no la casa de Stanley. Dijo luffy.

-ella lo reparara es su madre. Dijo jake.

- pues no hay tiempo perder. Dijo finn.

Los 3 llevaron a danzarín donde vivia su mama.

-resiste amigo. Dijo finn.

-oiste eso es un silbido. Dijo jake.

-parece que viene por alla. Dijo luffy

- no inventes es la mama de danzarín.

Los 3 entraron donde estaba su mama y era mas grande que danzarín y 6 pequeños y estavan bañandose en el liquido rosa. Y un caracol que los saluda a todos ustedes que estén leyendo esta historia.

-(silbildo debil) de danzarín.

-ay pequeño querré ir casa. Dijo jake.

-pues es momento amigo. Dijo finn.

Finn soltó danzarín para fuera con su mama pero la mama no reconocía a su hijo.

-no lo entiendo su loca madre casi lo mata. Dijo finn.

-siente tan frío. Dijo jake.

-y ahora que hacemos amigos no podemos llevarlo por que si no. Dijo finn.

-EL NO VA MORIR. Dijo finn .

finn agarra a danzarín va con su mama de danzarín.

-QUE ACASO NO REOCONECES ATU PROPIO HIJO. Grito finn.

-tranquilo finn. dijo luffy

-finn ya se lo que esta pasando es el jugo danzarín necesita oler como su mama así es como los animales silvestres se reconocen. Dijo jake.

-yo lo distraigo. Dijo luffy.

-oye mama danzarín por aquí jaja. Dijo luffy sonriendo.

Finn se acerco con éxito al liquido y metió danzarín.

-ay no volveré a secuestrar. Dijo finn

-estoy de acuerdo. Dijo luffy

-si fue una pesadilla. Dijo jake.

**Fin del capitulo 6. **

**Bueno comenten espero que les haya gustado y capitulo 7 en camino… **

**ZANGAMAN.**


	7. ricardio corazon de leon

Ricardo corazón de león.

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE ONE PIECE NI DE HORA DE AVENTURA. **

**-**jajaja. Ria el rey helado secuestrando a la dulce princesa.

**-**Ey rey helado deja ir al dulce princesa. Dijo luffy que iba acompañado con finn y jake.

**-**insectos entrometidos. Dijo rey helado lanzado rayos. Los 3 lo esquivan.

**-**toma. Dijo finn lanzando una bola de nieve en la cara del rey helado.

Y jake estira su trasero y se transforma en dulce princesa.

-oye rey helado apuesto que no besas a la dulce princesa. Dijo finn.

El rey helado beso el trasero de jake.

-jajajajaja. Rieron los 4.

-rrrrrrr ahora es suya pero algún día serás. DIJO el rey helado hasta que fue interrumpido por luffy.

-GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA.

Golpeo a rey helado haciéndolo volar a hasta su casa.

-que molesto gracias por rescatarme chicos. Dijo dulce princesa.

-de nada dulce princesa. Dijo luffy. La dulce princesa abrazo a luffy haciendo que luffy se sonrojara y poniendo celoso a finn.

-Hare una dulce fiesta para festejarlo los veo en el reino. Dijo dulce princesa.

-wohhhhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooo. Dijieron los 3.

HORA DE FIESTA.

-esa ave es para la dulce princesa travieso. Dijo jake.

-pensé regalarle un obsequio por habernos hecho una fiesta. Dijo finn.

-yo le regalare estas flores. Dijo luffy.

- jeje esto se esta poniendo bueno. Dijo jake.

-presumido. Dijo finn.

-apuesto que quieren ser mi trasero.

-que. Dijerion luffy y finn.

-no te gustaría que el rey helado fueran mis besos.

-que. Dijo finn.

-jake no querrás decir la dulce princesa me diera un beso. Dijo luffy.

-si eso. Dijo jake.

-eso es ridículo. Dijo finn.

Mientras que luffy imagina que la dulce princesa lo besaba en la boca.

-jajaja. Río luffy sonrojándose.

Ellos llegaron al dulce reino.

-escuchen todos luffy, finn y jake llegaron. Dijo mentita

-FIESTAAAAAAAAAA. Dijo luffy.

Nadie escucho a luffy en medio estaban riendo.

-de que se ríen. Dijo finn.

En una camilla estaba la princesa grumosa donde le estaban dando un masaje de corazón con cara.

-por favor no se acerquen este estilo de masaje es de mi mejor amigo.

-oh dios mio. Dijo princesa grumosa.

-por que solo puede hacerse con amigos es completamente concensúal. Dijo

-eso si dolió. Dijo princesa grumosa.

-debes relajarte ahora princesa grumosa. Dijo

-oh me siento tan bien. Dijo princesa grumosa.

(aplausos)

-quien ese tipo. Dijo finn.

Trompetas sonaban y apareció la dulce princesa.

-princesa Quiero darle. este Dijo finn hasta fue interrumpido por luffy.

-dulce princesa estas flores son. Dijo luffy hasta fue interrumpido por la princesa grumosa.

-amiga debes conocer a este súper hermoso. Dijo princesa grumosa mientras sostenía a la mano de la dulce princesa.

-es ay nisiquira se tu nombre. Dijo princesa grumosa.

-ricardio ricardio a sus ordenes e esperado toda la velada princesa. Dijo arrodillándose ante la dulce princesa.

Luffy y finn miraron con cara mala a ricardio.

-he escuchado que le gusta tecnología antigua a utilizado un láser valva fónico para alinear la fisura del vulvatron plasmodiar. Dijo ricardio.

-ay no le hecho pero continuaremos nuestra conversación pista baile. Dijo dulce princesa.

-será un placer para mi princesa. Dijo ricardio.

- no lo entiendo por que la dulce princesa no invito a bailar. Dijo finn.

- ay ya no quiero bailar. Dijo luffy triste.

-no te deprimas luffy si quieres baila un poco eso te levantara el animo. Dijo jake.

-no lo entiendo que este sentimiento. Dijo finn.

-escúchenme están lidiando con nuevos sentimientos están celosos. Dijo jake.

-aaaaaaaaaaaa. Grito finn.

-sabes finn dejare que tu tomes delantera. Dijo luffy triste.

-ya lo oíste finn ahora baila. Dijo jake empujando a finn.

-la capa plasmordiar es completamente independiente del vavalon. Dijo ricardio mientras bailaba con dulce princesa.

-ay entonces quieres decir que los vavalones pituran con la estratosfera. Dijo dulce princesa.

-ay. Dijo finn.

Finn se fue donde luffy y jake estaba comiendo.

-vamos luffy come siempre te anima la comida. Dijo jake.

-no creo por primera vez no tengo hambre. Dijo luffy triste.

-jake están hablando de ciencia eso no es lo mío. Dijo finn.

-haz la danza de la ciencia acuérdat U. dijo jake.

-crees que funcione. Dijo finn.

-si no tiene falla eres un profesional hazlo. Dijo jake.

Finn bailo la danza de la ciencia y se acerco a ricardio y la dulce princesa.

-dulce princesa quiere bailar conmigo. Dijo finn.

-disculpe princesa debe disculparme. Dijo ricardio.

-esta bien finn que te ocurre estaba aprendiendo de sanoides. Dijo dulce princesa.

-yo se mucho sobre sanoides. Dijo finn.

-los sanoides matan cientos de miles cientos de plantoides al año. Dijo dulce princesa

-oh no pobres plantoides. Dijo finn.

-los plantoides producen melotocinas. Dijo dulce princesa.

Finn no entendia.

-la melotocina mata a los senoides. Dijo dulce princesa.

-aaaaaaaaaa oye luffy me llama. Dijo finn.

-ay que la canción ahora que hiciste. Dijo jake.

-no cae bien ese tal ricardio . dijo finn.

-espera un momento tienes razón ese ricardio podría ser malvado. Dijo luffy.

-por que tiene la cara ancha y muy dramático. Dijo jake.

-no lo querio deir es algo me prepupa la seguridad de dulce princesa. Dijo luffy.

-lo que sientes es otra rival de amor. Dijo jake.

-probaremos que es un villano. Dijo finn.

-como. Dijo jake.

-ya veras. Dijo finn.

-jaajajajajajjajaja. Rieron malvadamente luffy y finn.

-ay ya me están dando miedito. Dijo jake asutadito.

La dulce fiesta habia termino y luffy finn y jake estaban espiado en la entrada del dulce castillo con lentes del telescopio.

-ahí están. Dijo finn mirando con el telescopio.

-dame eso voy leer los labios, ay pequeño recoge tus mocos y échate un gas, tu te ves como una Budget rosa.

-jake en serio. Dijo luffy.

-entiendo hay que vigilar a ese sujeto pero si no es villano que tal si solo lo parece hay personas que parecen malas pero son lindas. Dijo jake.

-confío en mi instinto. Dijo finn.

De repente finn vio a ricardio y los siguieron por los techos.

-va hacia la basura esta rompiendo la botella y finge apuñalar a alguien. Dijo finn.

-lo ven recicla basura es ecologista. Dijo jake.

-a ver darme quiero ver. Dijo luffy quitándole telescopio finn.

-ahora esta hablando con el rey helado esta diciéndole algo ricardio lo arrojo a la basura. Dijo luffy.

-entoces tengo razon es buen chico que no aparente ser sospechoso. Dijo jake.

-falso. Dijo finn.

-ay finn supéralo ya arrojo al rey helado a la basura. Dijo luffy.

-no probaremos que malo. Dijo finn.

-o bueno con cara de malo. Dijo jake.

Ricardio estaba en dulce pueblo caminado hasta finn se metio en su camino.

-que estas haciendo ricardio están haciendo algo malo. Dijo finn.

-o bueno con cara de la malo. Dijo jake.

-CONFIESA YA. Dijo luffy en tono serio.

-eso no les importa. Dijo ricardio.

-lo que me importa es la seguridad de la dulce princesa. Dijo luffy en tono serio.

-ah sssiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Dijo ricardio.

-si. Dijireron luffy finn y jake.

-a siiiiiiiii. Dijo ricardio.

-siiiiiii. Dijo finn y jake.

-aléjate de dulce princesa. Grito luffy golpeando a ricardio sin piedad.

-guaoooooo tranquilízate amigo. Dijo jake agrandando sus manos para detener a luffy.

-que ocurre aquí. Dijo dulce princesa.

-princesa. Dijo finn.

-ricardio. Dijo dulce princesa.

-si estoy bien princesa. Dijo ricardio.

-luffy por que hiciste eso. Dijo dulce princesa.

-iba lastimarte con la botella y la soga. Dijo luffy.

-es para nuestra laser valvaflonico. Dijo dulce princesa.

-no todo es culpa suya princesa tal vez me vi un poco amenazante. Dijo ricardio.

-luffy no debes golpear alguien inteligente ya sabes lo frágiles que son deja ser celoso. Dijo dulce princesa.

-pero yo no estoy celoso es que yo la ay. Dijo luffy.

-vamos ricardio te curare y te daré una paletita. Dijo dulce princesa.

-ay genial ahora ella odia… no saben que me voy. Dijo luffy.

-que pero que ay de ricardio es malo. Dijo finn.

-supéralo ya finn es bueno fueron nuestros celos. dijo luffy.

-cielos me equivoco respecto a ricardio. Dijo finn.

-no finn no te equivocaste de ricardio. Dijo rey helado saliendo de la nada.

-rey helado que sabes de ricardio dimelo o te pego. Dijo finn.

-finn espera dejalo en paz. Dijo luffy

-no importa solo me importa ricardio. Dijo finn.

-ese ricardio tiene que ver con mi condicion. Dijo rey helado.

FLASHBACK DEL rey helado.

-estaba haciendo una poción de amor para enamorar a la dulce princesa pero me equivoque y perdí el control de mi corazón.

Ricardio salio del cuerpo del rey helado.

-jejaja. Riendo ricardio.

-el planee arancar el corazon de la dulce princesa y hacerla su novia sin mi corazon soy muy debil pero logre llegar al dulce reino para buscarlo en un callejo le suplique volver a mi y dejar a la dulce princesa en paz a la dulce princesa.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK del rey helado.

-pero me arojo a la basura para que muriera detengan a ricardio. Dijo rey helado.

-si lo sabia era malo hey donde esta luffy. dijo finn.

-oimos la historia del rey helado que lo perdimos de vista. Dijo jake.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaa ricardio. Dijo luffy.

-luffy. dijo dulce princesa atada un soga.

-siempre tuviste la razón luffy ahora arrancare el corazón de la dulce princesa y la are mi novia. Dijo ricardio.

-no si puedo evitarlo GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI. Estirando la pierna izquierda.

Pero golpeo a ricardio y Luego luffy salto y dijo.

-GOMU GOMU NO RICOCHET. Estirando sus brazos y piernas golpeado al mismo tiempo.

-aoaocuh. Dijo ricardio quejándose del dolor.

-ricardio. Dijo finn

Que también empezó a golpear ricardio.

-basta ya ese mi corazón. Dijo rey helado.

-dejemos que recupere su corazón. Dijo luffy.

-si no el pobre va ensuciar la alfombra de la dulce princesa. Dijo jake.

El rey helado puso su ricardio donde pertenece.

-jaja ahora que salve a la princesa debe casarse con. Dijo rey helado hasta fue interrumpido por luffy.

-GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA.

El rey helado salio volando hasta su casa otra vez.

-gracias por salvarme otra vez chicos. Dijo dulce princesa.

-de nada. Dijo luffy mientras comia con la boca llena.

-siempre tuve mis sospechas de ricardio. Dijo finn.

-bésame finn. dijo dulce princesa.

-yo yo si. Dijo finn empezo sonrojandose hasta que.

-bésame finn lo estoy haciéndolo bien jake. Dijo dulce princesa.

-jajajajaja. Rieron luffy y jake.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Grito finn.

**fin del capitulo 7. **

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado comenten. **

**ZANGAMAN. **


	8. hombres de negocios

**hombres de negocios. **

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE ONE PIECE NI DE HORA DE AVENTURA. **

Era un día soleado en la playa luffy estaba pescado ya que ese era su pequeño pasatiempo. Finn y jake tenían un lanzallamas para descongelar los iceberg.

-jaja encontré mas bicicletas y computadoras y tu jake. Dijo finn.

-sigue encontrando zapatitos de bebe. Dijo jake. Uso su lanzallamas.

-ay que la canción y todos son izquierdos lamento no encontrar dinero. Dijo jake.

-tu tranquilo jake por aquí ay bastante chatarra para seguir construyendo nuestro muelle y también será un pista de obstáculos. Dijo finn.

-ay hacer este muelle es tan difícil amigo quiero evitar la fatiga. Dijo jake.

-no seas flojo. Dijo finn.

-oigan amigos miren eso. Dijo luffy.

-guao es grande. Dijo finn.

-es mio es mio ay ojala que no sean zapatitos. Dijo jake.

Jake vio detrás del iceberg y al parecer contenía 4 personas.

-son personas. Dijo finn.

-ay me recuerdan a unos pepinos bien vestidos. Dijo jake.

-creen que estén vivos. Dijo luffy.

-solo descubriremos si los descongelamos aparte luffy carga completa. Dijo finn

-momento momento no lo vayas a rostizar solamente a que planear. Dijo jake.

Jake empezó derretir el iceberg.

-hola están vivos. Dijo luffy.

-hola pueden oírme. Dijo finn

-están mas fríos que un bistec. Dijo jake.

-oye este trae portafolios. Dijo finn esta que hombre mueve su mano y agarra finn.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Grito finn.

-yo recuerdo los negocios. Dijo hombre de negocios 1.

De repente los 4 empezaron a salir del iceberg.

-somos hombres de negocios. Dijo hombre de negocios.

-aaaaa negociadores los conozco muy bien por que tengo una amiga que también sabe de negocios pero cambiado el tema yo soy luffy el es finn y el perro es jake. Dijo luffy sonriendo.

-hola. Dijo finn.

-que clase de negocios hacen ustedes muchachos. Dijo jake

-estuve congelado tanto tiempo que ooorrrrgg no lo recuerdo no lo recuerdo quieran ayuda en su negocio nos encantara trabajar para usted. Dijo hombre de negocio 1.

-no la verdad no recitamos ayuda. Dijo finn hasta que interrumpido por jake.

-si ayúdenos a arreglar ese muelle. Dijo jake.

-muelle. Dijieron los hombres de negocios.

-si ese de allá. Dijo jake.

-si este muelle podía ser mas eficiente. Dijo hombre de negocio 1.

-no aguarda.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Gritaron los hombres de negocios.

-jake este muelle es para divertirnos nosotros debemos hacer. Dijo finn.

-pero ellos se están ofreciendo finn míralos.

-si por favor. Dijo hombre de negocios 2.

-si llévenos. Dijo hombre de negocios 3.

-Porfa. Dijo hombre de negocios 4

-si finn míralos son pobres almas perdidas para trabajar. Dijo luffy.

-mmmm. Dijo finn.

-a darle muchachos pues arréglenlo. Dijo jake.

Los hombres de negocios empezaron a construir el muelle.

-valla se ven tan feliz de hacerlo. Dijo finn.

-por supuesto finn te dijieron que les encanta trabajar para ti. Dijo jake.

-ya terminamos. Dijieron los hombres de negocios.

-guaoooooo. Dijo finn.

-te lo dije. Dijo jake.

-vamos probémoslo oye luffy vienes. Dijo finn.

-no se que al final ay agua y me ahogare por que me comí una fruta del diablo que no te acuerdas de la promesa. Dijo luffy.

-ah siiii ya me acorde. Dijo finn.

Finn y jake probaron el muelle con trampas.

-si esta delujo. Dijo finn.

-ves te lo dije si contratamos a estos muchachos ellos vuelven a los negocios y nosotros nos concentramos en la pura diversión todo el mundo gana escuchaste eso luffy. dijo jake.

-si los escuche. Dijo luffy.

-oyeron jóvenes tengo razon. Dijo jake.

-en serio trabajo con aventureros con su calibre. Dijo hombre de negocios 1.

-están contratados. Dijo luffy.

Los hombres de negocios empezaron a festejar y escribieron en el portafolios compañía de avetura de luffy, finn y jake.

Luffy, finn, jake y los hombres de negocios fueron a la casa de finn y jake.

Hombre de negocio 1 estaba limpiando la espada dorada, hombre de negocio 2 estaba cepillando un hacha, hombre de negocio 3 planchado las medias y hombre de negocio 4 limpiado los zapatos de finn.

Mientras que luffy y jake están jugando video juegos jugaban a un juego de peleas com B-MO.

-cielos es aburrido no hacer nada. Dijo finn.

-tu tranquilo finn oye jake toma esto. Dijo luffy.

-nooooooooo. Dijo jake KO en el video juego player 2 wins.

-revancha revancha. Dijo jake.

Hasta que escucharon un grito de auxilio.

-ay que ir ayudar ah. Dijo finn.

-paquete aventurero listo para ti. Dijo hombre de negocio 1.

-gracias. Dijo finn.

Luffy finn y jake corrieron donde pedían auxilio.

-debo decirlo jake mi espada esta deslúmbrate y muy bien afilada hasta mi zapatos se sienten diferentes solamente están limpios siento rápido y acto. Dijo finn.

-sensacional. Dijo jake.

-genial. Dijo luffy.

-ho ho ho. Dijieron los hombres de negocios

-auxilio. Dijo princesa hot dog.

-no llores princesa hot dog nosotros acabaremos con esos cubos. Dijo finn.

1 hora de pelear con los cubos.

-soy yo o hace calor. Dijo luffy cansado.

-demonios estoy cansado. Dijo finn.

-uy también yo estos cubos son resistentes a todo oigan hombres de negocios ayúdenos a pelear ayúdenos con esto cubos para recupéranos. Dijo jake cansado.

-jake ellos no saben pelear. Dijo finn.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Gritaron los hombres de negocios que también tenían armas.

-agua y rebanadas de naranja ayudan rehidratar. Dijo hombre de negocio 1.

Luffy y finn bebieron el agua y jake la naranja.

-guao esto si es vida. Dijo jake.

-debo admitir que si ayudan. Dijo finn.

-oigan ya se como vencer a estos cubos. Dijo luffy.

-es por que reposaste tu cuerpo y tu mente. Dijo jake.

-muy bien chicos descanso. Dijo luffy.

-pónganse cómodos. Dijo finn.

-y ahora vean a los profesionales. Dijo jake.

Jake se agrando y aplasto a los cubos, mientras que luffy y finn lo envolvían con una soga.

-bien arrójalos. Dijo luffy jake los arrojo muy lejos.

-despierta princesa hot dog eres libre. Dijo finn

-gracias finn,luffy y jake. Dijo princesa hot dog.

-en especial tu finn. dijo princesa hot dog puso sus labios ante finn.

-huele hot dog hervido. Dijo finn.

Hombre de negocio 1 se puso en medio de la cara de finn un beso en la mejilla.

-así se trabaja en equipo. Dijo hombre de negocio 1.

-eso es fabuloso amigo te voy acender amigo. Dijo finn.

-siiiiiiiii. Dijo hombre de negocio 1.

En la casa de finn y jake.

-ay otra vez perdí. Dijo jake.

-oye luffy y tu sombrero. Dijo finn.

-oigan hombres de negocios. Dijo luffy.

-aquí esta su sombrero de paja en perfecta condiciones y limpiadito. Dijo hombre de negocio 2.

- y que esta la nueva ropa y sandalias de su mismos color en total son 10 chaquetas rojas con manga larga 10 pantalones cortos azul y 10 sandalias. Dijo hombre de negocios 1.

-oye es la misma ropa que siempre te pones. Dijo finn.

-si lose. Dijo luffy.

-nada olvídalo. Dijo finn.

Un 5 minutos después.

Jake y luffy trajieron helado.

-nada importante. Dijo jake.

-ahora comamos helado y jueguemos a video juegos. Dijo luffy.

-aaaaa chicos me pasan helado porfa. Dijo finn.

-toma. Dijo jake.

-gracias.

Mas tarde se comieron 12 helados después 28 y luego 45.

Misión cumplida. Dijo el video juego.

Ellos festejaron pero los 3 estaban gordos.

-aaaaa a oufffffff offffffffff. Dijieron luffy , finn y jake.

-no crei que ser obeso fuera genial. Dijo finn.

-si esta miren mi panza esta suavecita. Dijo finn y empezó hacer escutura con su panza.

-miren soy rey helado nunca tendré una novia por soy un tarado. Dijoj ake

-ahora es mi turno soy la dulce princesa soy muy bonito y luffy es muy guapo atractivo. Dijo luffy.

-jaja. Rio jake.

-aaaaaaaaaaaa auxilio dejame en paz lo que dije es totalmente feo y es verdad. Dijo princesa grumosa.

-se que es importante salvar a la princesa grumosa pero quiero evitar la fatiga. Dijo jake.

-hombres de negocios. Dijo luffy.

-si. Dijieron los hombres de negocios.

-que opinan ustedes. Dijo finn.

-mmm es solo un monstruo nosotros vamos. Dijo hombre de negocio 1.

-nosotros ahorraremos energía para las grandes aventuras. Dijo jake.

-bien hecho. Dijo luffy.

-imagina cuando se nuestra proxima aventura. Dijo finn.

-no puedo pensar.

Los 3 empezaron a comer helado de nuevo. 30 minutos después.

-aaaaa. Dijieron luffy finn y jake por comer tanto helado.

-AYUDENOS.

-oyeron eso. Dijo finn.

-si que vayan los hombres de negocios. Dijo jake.

-AYUDENOS POR FAVOR.

-lo oi otra vez. Dijo finn.

-hombres de negocios. Dijo luffy.

Finn se fijo en la ventana y había gente pequeña que estaba ciendo aspirado con un robot gigante por los hombres de negocios.

-chicos hicimos unos monstruos los hombres de negocios se volvieron locos. Dijo finn.

-finn los hombres de negocios son nuestros empleados. Dijo jake.

-ese es el problema. Dijo finn.

-espérame finn ooo oi icouou ooocuouay. dijo luffy mientras caí en la ventana.

-esperen hombres de negocios. Dijo finn.

-que pasa. Dijo hombre de negocios.

-están lastimándolos. Dijo finn.

-si pero somos héroes como usted los mantenemos a salvo. Dijo hombre de negocio

-yo su jefe y ordeno que estan DESPIDOS jaja siempre quise decir. Dijo luffy.

-despedidos aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Dijeron hombres de negocios.

Los hombres de negocios empezaron a aspiran rapido.

-no esta bien acabare con ustedes al estilo finn.

-finn espérame no puedo levantar. Dijo luffy tratando de levantarse.

Finn fue aspirado.

-voy patearles su maquina. Dijo finn.

-finn luffy esperen ahora voy aaaaaaay. Dijo jake tratando salir por ventana cayo al lado de luffy

-ay hola jake. Dijo luffy.

-me parezco una señora gorda. Dijo jake.

-eso desmoralícenlo chicos. Dijo finn.

-de acuerdo. Dijo luffy.

Aspiro a luffy y a jake.

-a ver quien puede inflarse mas. Dijo jake se inflo.

- GOMU GOMU NO FUSSEN.

De repente exploto el robot.

-aaaaaaaaaa te ex jefe. Dijo hombre de negocio 1.

-esperen los volveré a contratar. Dijo luffy sonriendo.

-contratados wohoooooo. dijiron hombre los negocios.

-adios. Dijieron luffy, finn y jake.

Los hombres de negocios estaban congelados.

-ahora para que los contraste. Dijo jake.

-bueno les dije que se congelaran en un iceberg. Dijo luffy.

-y eso hicieron. Dijo finn.

-los voy extrañar también a esta pancita jugosona. Dijo jake se volvió normal.

-adiós panza hola cuerpazo. Dijo luffy se volvio normal.

-jajaja también voy extrañar grrrrrrrrrr. Dijo finn tratava de ser normal pero seguia gordo.

-ooo. Dijo finn triste.

**Fin del capitulo 8. **

**Espero que les haya gustado comenten capitulo 9 en espera…**

**ZANGAMAN.**


	9. mis 3 personas favoritas

**Mis 3 personas favoritas. **

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE ONE PIECE NI DE HORA DE AVENTURA. **

Nuestros héroes estaban peleando contra un gato científico y tiburón con una espada que camina.

-haber ven aquí gatito. Dijo jake, hasta el gato lanzo una poción que transformo a jake en una mariposa.

-auxilio. Dijo jake.

**-GOMU GOMU NO STAMP. **Luffy estiro su pie golpeando al gato en la cara, mientras finn tiene un duelo de espadas con el tiburón.

**-**tranquilo sus hechizos no duran mucho. Dijo finn.

**-**y estos que pelean como WW no se que. Dijo jake.

**-**si no los conocías siempre todos los días vienen a las 4 y punto. Dijo finn.

**-**ay si las seguramente todos los días a las 4 y punto voy con mi amiga arcoiris bueno ya me voy. Dijo jake.

**-** quédate todos los días a las 5 le corto la cabeza y le vuelve a crecer para el día siguiente. Dijo finn.

**-**uy eso seria una cosa maravillosa quisiera quedarme a luchar contra estos 2 pero tambien con mi noviecita.

**-**BUUUUUUUU. Dijo finn abucheando.

**-**déjalo finn cuando seas grande lo entenderás. Dijo luffy.

-adiós amigos. Dijo jake despidiose en una bicicleta.

-adios. Dijeron luffy y finn.

era tarde el sol estaba por ocultarse.

-perdonad que se me hizo tarde luffy, finn y yo peleamos contra el gato científico y un tiburón y se me paso el tiempo en fin te traje un regalito una media naranjota. Dijo jake.

-oh comoo. Dijo arcoiris disparando con sus cuerno a un árbol a color azul.

-ay que bonito ahora algo verde. Dijo jake. Arcoiris disparo hacia lago a color verde.

-jeje eso me gusta. Dijo jake.

-hoo taragogenta. Dijo arcoiris.

-que como dormir si vamos hacer música juntos. Dijo jake.

-mirene gotokee. Dijo arcoiris.

-ay que la canción discúlpame otra vez por llegar tarde. Dijo jake.

-beega. Dijo arcoiris.

-ay mujeres divinas. Dijo jake.

Jake estaba en su bicicleta dirigiéndose a casa.

-hola jake. Dijo un gusanito.

-hola shelby. Dijo jake triste.

-por que te noto tan deprimido. Dijo shelby.

-(sonido de perro triste).

-no respondes bien entones me voy. Dijo shleby.

-bueno entones que quieres que diga estoy frustrado shelby siempre que estoy con luffy y finn extraño a arcoiris y cuando estoy con arcoiris no puede dejar de pensar en mis amigos que hago ouch.. Dijo jake estrellándose contra un arbol.

-oye jake por que no sales con ellos al mismo tiempo. Dijo shelby.

-claro así no me perderé de nada me divirtiere que grande eres shelby. Dijo jake.

Al día siguiente jake invito a luffy finn y arcoiris salir juntos en un cañon rodeado de fuego.

-que bien la estamos pasando juntos esto es la pura vida no chicos. dijo jake feliz.

-si. Dijeron luffy y finn.

-paga. Dijo arcoiris.

-jejeje. Dijo rio jake.

-que que te dijo. Dijo finn.

-dice que yo lo diga esta bien dicho. Dijo jake.

-a. dijo finn.

-sii oigan aprovechando son simpáticos ya se que podemos hacer para diviértenos. Dijo jake.

-de enserio. Dijo finn.

-si contemos chistes. Dijo jake.

-yo tengo uno ok. Dijo finn.

-nop nop. Dijo finn.

-yaquesea. Dijo arcoiris.

-ya entendiste que sigue. Dijo jake.

-diarrea. Dijo finn.

-tuchonetasucio. Dijo jake.

-aotrosobuenotojo. Dijo arcoiris.

-dijo diarrea quien. Dijo finn.

-no mas bien dijo olvídalo a ver luffy tienes un chiste. Dijo jake.

-si bueno aquí va chiste, llega un chico y le pregunta a su amigo viste el apagón de anoche y le contesta no en mi casa se fue la luz jajaja. Dijo luffy.

-jeje ahora arcoiris muéstranos tus dotes de comediante. Dijo rio jake.

-a bugaeseka jaenkendencelogo enceter jaja isacpeateca. Dijo arcoiris.

-oigan cuéntelo. Dijo finn.

-eh no ese chiste no se puede traducir en idioma de niños. Dijo jake.

-ey jake yo no soy un niño tengo 19 años cuéntame. Dijo luffy

-bueno acerca tu oído. Dijo jake, mientras le traducia el chiste a luffy.

-jajaja. rio luffy.

-que cual es chiste. Dijo finn.

-a mmm es un chiste de mayores Finn. dijo luffy.

-m bueno yo me voy no les importaría tengo que ir luchar con alguien. Dijo finn.

-si te acompaño. Dijo luffy.

-ay no se vayan amigos si pudieran hablar directamente ooo ya se acabo de recordar hay un traductor universal disponible para todo en lago zord. Dijo jake.

-el lago vigilado por malvados caballeros. Dijo finn.

-si lo arroje un día ya que andaba medio triste pero vamos a recupéralo ahora. Dijo jake.

-jake vas llevar a arcoiris no se ella sepa defenderse. Dijo luffy.

-no la conoces luffy es la reina mas activa pueda hacer lo que sea. Dijo jake.

-bueno. Dijo luffy.

Todos fueron al lago y luego encontraron el lago.

-oigan chicos yo esperare aquí ya saben por que. Dijo luffy.

Finn, jake y arcoiris entraron al lago y después de unos minutos.

-si que si. Dijo finn.

-si que si. Dijo jake.

-abeota. Dijo arcoiris.

-vaya ya llegaron. Dijo luffy.

-arcoiris eres increble deberias ir de aventura con nosotros. Dijo finn.

-jeje es lo que yo llamo el crimen perfecto. Dijo jake.

-oh comenartiguiresu son. Dijo finn.

-aa que. Dijo finn.

-aquí esta el traductor aver las opciones de voz son anciano, extraterrestre y pesadilla. dijo jake selecciono pesadilla.

-aadivanaaaa. Dijo arcoiris, jake seleccina a anciano.

-y después me comí todos los duraznos del huerto jeje ay el granjero se enfureció. Dijo arcoiris.

-jaja me gusta esa voz. Dijo finn.

-si a mi también. Dijo luffy.

Jake selecciono el extraterrestre.

-ayaoyomvaoyao. Dijo arcoiris. Jake selcciono el anciano

-y es fin de mi cuento. Dijo arcoiris.

-bueno esta bien al menos con la voz de anciano podemos entenderlo entenderte perdóname amor. Dijo jake.

-suban a mi lomo y los llevare de regreso a casa. Dijo arcoiris.

-jaja lo que oredenes abue. Dijo finn.

-siiiiiiiii. Dijo luffy.

-vamos mi amor abrázame con tus piernas. Dijo arcoiris.

-ay ahora recuerdo por que me había desecho de ese traductor. Dijo jake.

Todos se subieron a arcoiris y volaron.

-oye arcoiris como puedes volar si no tienes alas. Dijo luffy.

-bueno la luz llega desde el sol después rebota en nuestro planeta y llega a nuestros ojos para poder percibir el color. Dijo arcoiris.

-oye amorcito con la turbulencia ya no sentio el cerebro. Dijo jake.

-mira hello ese mago del bosque esta obsequiando anillos de poder. Dijo finn.

-quieren que bajemos por algunos chicos. Dijo arcoiris.

-siiiiiiiii. Dijeron luffy. y finn.

-ay mama finn luffy arcoiris. Dijo jake cayéndose hasta se convierto en un paracaídas.

Jake cayo el bosque y se volvió normal

-luffy finn arcoiris nunca me hagan esto donde estan. Dijo jake que se convierto en un gigante.

-guao GENIAL. Dijo luffy. habia fuegos artificiales.

-aja aquí están por que me dejaron solo. Dijo jake.

-que acaso no estabas detrás de nosotros. Dijo luffy.

-no resulta que resbale de cola de arcoiris y luego estuve gritándoles. Dijo jake enojado.

-oooooooo por favor mi osito creo que no te oímos por viento de las nubes. Dijo arcoiris.

-jake mira estos anillos de poder. Dijo finn.

-uy que maravilla y conseguiste 10. dijo jake.

-si hasta luffy y arcoiris tienen anillos. Dijo finn.

-si. Dijo luffy.

-ay que gusto me da. Dijo jake.

-quieres uno mío es que tengo muchos. Dijo finn.

-si gracias hermano. Dijo jake.

-aa no me lo puedo quitar y son mios. Dijo finn

-si son tuyos. Dijo jake triste.

Era de noche en la casa de finn y jake. Luffy quien estaba comiendo y finn y arcoiris estaban jugando videojuegos y jake en taza de te.

-jaja uy bueno esta vez voy destruirte arcoiris. Dijo finn

-esta bien atrévete. Dijo arcoiris.

-ay la espada. Dijo finn.

-oye corazoncito no te gustaría ser música conmigo. Dijo jake.

-si quisiera pero estoy a la mitad del juego. Dijo arcoiris.

-ay bueno oigan chicos por que no vamos de aventura. Dijo jake.

-lo siento es queeeeeee. Dijo luffy.

-no iremos a una fiesta al reino de las nubes por que no vienes con nosotros. Dijo finn.

-(ruido de perro triste) oooooooooo aaaaaaaaaaauoooo.

-jake ya callete me distraes. Dijo finn.

-mmoooooo.

-por que estas molestando. Dijo luffy.

-ay por nada. Dijo jake enojado.

-rayos arcoiris eres muy buena en este juego. Dijo finn.

-oigan ya hora de la fiesta vienes jake. Dijo luffy.

-no. Dijo jake.

-jake creí querías estar con nosotros. dijo finn

-no deseo. Dijo jake enojado.

-pero vamos. Dijo finn.

-ustedes vayan y sean malos amigos con mi novia de colores. Dijo jake.

-sabes jake no seas payaso. Dijo luffy

Luffy, finn y arcoiris van a la fiesta, mientras jake se queda en casa. Al dia siguiente.

-ya es tarde. Dijo jake mientras marco con su teléfono al reino de las nubes.

-hola reino de las nubes. Dijo hombre nube.

-hola busco a mi novia arcoiris, finn el humano y monkey d luffy. dijo jake.

-hola hola holaaaaaaaaaaaa. Dijo jake.

-si se fueron hace un rato amigo. Dijo hombre nube.

-como que se fueron. Dijo jake. Saliendo de la casa con su bicicleta.

-que cosa. Dijo jake.

-jaja. Rio arcoiris.

-ahora naranjado. Dijo luffy.

-morado. Dijo finn.

-guaoooooo arcoiris eres genial. Dijo luffy.

-estar contigo es de lo mejor. Dijo finn.

-ustedes me agradan. Dijo arcoiris.

-noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo mi novia con ex mejores amigos la vengaza es un plato que sirve frio. Dijo jake sacando telefono.

-aver Doug, tood ,Jerry ,Denis, Reggie, peter, Jorge, larry chucho, jose, jazmin, hector emanuel, numero desconicido, el hombre de los tacos, los hermanos voladores, lokatel, aaaaaaaaaaaaa TIFANY MAMA. Dijo jake.

-jajaja. Rieron finn luffy y arcoiris.

Hasta que escucharon sonido de violín.

-ey de donde viene sonido. Dijo finn.

-fuerte. Dijo jake con alguien

-mmm jake que estas haciendo. Dijo arcoiris.

-oh hola no sabia que estaban aquí yo solo compartía unos bellos momentos con mi hermosa amiga tifany. Dijo jake.

-basta jake la pondrás celosa. Dijo luffy.

-quiero que todos se pongan celosos por que tifany es un chiquitín . Dijo jake.

-jaja ahora jake es mi mejor y para siempre. Dijo tifanny.

-rrrgh aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Grito finn.

Finn y tifany pelean.

-jake que ocurre contigo. Dijo arcoiris.

-ay creo que estoy celoso como se llevan ustedes 3. dijo jake.

-que jake jamás me robaría a la novia de mi mejor amigo y además me gusta la dulce princesa. Dijo luffy.

-ay tienes razon lo siento. Dijo jake.

-disculpa aceptada. Dijo luffy sonriendo.

Finn golpea tifany en suelo..

-alejate de mi vida tifany y nunca vuelvas. Dijo finn.

Tifany golpea a finn con su patada.

-no jake será mío. Dijo tifany.

-bombocito fui un loco y perdoname. Dijo jake.

-dulce patita te amo por que eres tontita y me haces sentir brillantita. Dijo arcoiris.

-tu me haces sentir que amo a un anciano. Dijo jake quitandole a arcoiris su traductor.

-quitatoun. Dijo arcoiris.

-corazón que cosas dices.

-largate tifany y no vuelvas mas. Dijo finn.

-nunca me venceras por que yo soy el mejor amigo de jake por soy tifany.

Finn escupió a tifany y salio huyendo.

-oye finn buena escupitajo. Dijo luffy.

**Fin del capitulo 9. **

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado cometen capitulo 10 …..**


	10. recuerdos en la montaña

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE ONE PIECE NI DE HORA DE AVENTURA. **

**Recuerdos en la montaña. **

En un pueblo de bárbaros que le gusta pelear nuestros héroes luffy, finn y jake estaban luchando todos contra todos.

-**GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL. **Luffy golpeando a un bárbaro. Hasta que hoyo un llanto.

-oigan escuchan eso. Dijo luffy.

-si suena como alguien pidiera ayuda jake vámonos. Dijo finn. se dirigían donde el llanto

-a donde van gallinas. Dijo un bárbaro. Luffy decidió ignóralo. Pero finn dijo.

-como me llamaste.

-no pueden huir de una pelea. Dijo el bárbaro.

-Ey escúchenme cara de chivo alguien esta llorando por allá y no pienso ignóralo. Dijo finn.

-anécdota, anécdota, anécdota. Dijo jake.

FLASHBACK DE FINN.

-hace mucho tiempo hice popo en una hoja boom boom y que caigo y mi senté mi popo llore todo un día nadie vino a ayudarme ese día jure ayudar quien lo necesitara sin importar lo pequeño sea su problema por eso debo ir.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE FINN.

Todos los bárbaros aplaudieron y jake dijo.

-todavía llora cuando hace popo pero gracias por comprenderlo espérenme. Siguiendo a finn y luffy.

Llanto se seguía escuchando.

-el llanto viene de arriba por esa montaña. Dijo luffy.

-seguramente esta atrapado por la avalancha. Dijo finn.

Los 3 subieron hasta la cima de la montaña esquivando las rocas, luego de llegar a la punta de la montaña.

-y quien esta llorando. Dijo finn.

-yo. Dijo la montaña.

-UNA MONTAÑA QUE HABLA GENIAL. Dijo luffy brillando sus ojos.

-que te pasa amigo lloras rocas. Dijo finn.

-siii estoy triste por ver obligado a ver hombres luchando durante siglos. Dijo la montaña.

-ah ya entendí te sientes relegado y quieres luchar también chicos ayúdenme. Dijo finn. Golpeando a la montaña.

-si tu puedes has sangrar a las piedras. Dijo jake.

-por favor no quiero pelear eso me hace muy triste wouaaajaaaaaaawaaa. Dijo montaña. Llorando rocas.

-se parase a shirahoshi. Dijo luffy.

-que paso. Dijo finn.

- por se siempre están lastimándose. Dijo montaña.

-pero una pelea no violenta templa tu carácter y rejuvenece los músculos. Dijo finn.

-tiene razón y te haces mas fuerte. Dijo luffy.

-no es vulgar y agresivo todos esos hombres repugnantes y fantásticos cuerpos. Dijo montaña llorando.

-ooooo esta cosa tiene problemas. Dijo jake.

FLASHBACK DE FINN.

-ay cariño no mires el pequeño tiene problemas. Dijo una madre mariquita.

FIN DEL FLASBACK DE FINN.

-te ayudare montaña. Dijo finn.

-perdón. Dijo jake.

-oye yo también ayudare. Dijo luffy.

-Q QUEEEEEEEEE. DIJO jake.

-Te ayudare a resolver tus problemas. Dijo finn.

-en serio lo harías por mi. Dijo montaña.

-claro te ayudare a olvidar de ese problema. Dijo luffy sonriendo.

-oigan no van a cancelar nuestro club de combate no. Dijo jake.

-claro que no pero debe haber una solución. Dijo finn.

-ahora volvemos. Dijo finn.

Los 3 se dirigían al pueblo de bárbaros.

-hola chicos. Dijo luffy.

-aaaaaaa luffy listo para ser destruido. Dijo bárbaro.

-no no mas bien podrían dejar de ser tan agresivos. Dijo finn.

-QUEEEEEE. Dijeron los bárbaros

-ya bánjale a que te refieres chamaco. Dijo bárbaro.

-podrían dejar de luchar menos duro solo un poquito. Dijo finn.

-ya tranquilos finn seguro que tiene que ser menos violento tiene algo que ver con tus calzones manchados lo se pero PERO COMO ES POSIBLE LUCHANDO MENOS VIOLENTO AQUÍ. Dijo bárbaro.

Luffy vio una rata y pato.

-tengo una idea. Dijo luffy.

Todos se pusieron animales en sus brazos y piernas.

-listo eso suavizara los golpes. Dijo luffy sonriendo.

Todos los bárbaros empezaron a golpearse con los animales.

-somos tremendos. Dijo luffy chocando los cinco con finn y jake.

Los 3 subieron para hablar con montaña.

-que te parece adiós problema. Dijo luffy.

-NO eso terrible ahora los hombres golpean a los animales. Dijo montaña

-perdón. Dijo luffy.

-pues no puedo perdonarte ahora esos pobres animales y ahora no justo para mi voy llorar otra vez. Dijo montaña.

-ooo que la canción. Dijo jake.

-jake hay que intentarlo de otra forma. Dijo finn.

-finn de enserio esta cosa esta loca de remate ya no deberías tratar de ayudarla.. Dijo jake

-jake lo he jurado ayudar lo que necesite sin importar su pequeño problema oigan al menos lo intento. Dijo finn.

Los 3 regresaron al pueblo de bárbaros estaban golpeándose fuerte.

-oigan amigos chicos señores señores esperen un segundo carnalito. Dijo finn sobando.

-que acaso me sobaste ahora veras. Dijo el barbaro sobando a finn.

De repente finn pensó en sobando a todos los bárbaros.

-oigan voy ir con montaña. Dijo finn.

-te acompaño. Dijo luffy.

-esta bien yo me quedare aquí. Dijo jake mientras los animales les sobando.

-jaja. Rio montaña.

-asi que no me equivoque no. Dijo finn.

-no gracias finn. dijo montaña.

-a montaña le gusto que se peguen. Dijo luffy.

-que grande eres finn estos malvibienentes han estado felices no han dejado de sobarse míralos. Dijo jake.

Algo extraño estaba pasando con los barbaro su tienen piel morados por algunas partes cuerpo.

-aunque se ven lastimados. Dijo finn.

-oye finn mira esto de sobarse se salio de control. Dijo barbaro mientras que otro le sobo.

-ay no me toques me lastiman mejor regresamos a las peleas. Dijo barbaro.

-no lo hagan amigos a la montaña no le gusta que peleando. Dijo finn.

-bueno a nosotros no nos gusta que no peleamos. Dijo barbaro.

-bueno que tal si cambiamos la dirección de la montaña a 180 grados a si mirara la dirección contraria y seguirán continuando sus peleas y montaña no tendrá que seguir viendo. Dijo finn.

-esa voz me agrada. Dijo barbaro.

-OYE MONTAÑA OISTE ESO. Grito luffy.

-esta bien solo si prometen estar sanos y no pelear después de que me giren. Dijo montaña.

-la montaña habla. Dijo barbaro.

-prométaselo cuando se voltee hacen lo que quieran. Dijo jake.

-ah si estaremos sanos. Dijo barbaro.

-jajaje adelante jóvenes ya pueden voltearme. Dijo montaña feliz.

-creo que debo idear un sistemas de poleas. Dijo finn.

-NOOOOOOO estoy acá no volteen si lo hacen dejaran de ver su espada ay me encanta es bointa. Dijo una montaña mujer.

-que ay de enserio. Dijo montaña.

-que ay OK entones talvez lo podamos hacer. Dijo finn.

-disculpen necesitamos tu ayuda necesitamos música y no estamos muriendo por bailar. Dijeron los hongos.

-si si esperen un minuto los atenderé en un segundo. Dijo finn.

-OIGAN YA CALLENSE QUIERO PAZ Y TRANQUILIDAD. Dijo el carbón anciano.

-déjeme ayu. Dijo finn interrumpido por una nueva voz

-necesito ser polinizado. Dijo un cactus

-que. Dijo finn.

-necesito ser polinizado para mis bebes. Dijo cactus.

-oigan por favor un problema a la vez. Dijo finn.

Y se escucho un temblor.

-ouch tengo comezón en la colita pero no la alcazo. Dijo dragón.

-el agua esta fría. Dijo un cubito de hielo.

-mami mami queremos que no molesten a nuestra a mami. Dijeron los peces.

-ese sujeto robo nuestro triangulo. Dijo cosita azul.

-ellos robaron mis ciruela. Dijo de rana.

-queremos pelear queremos pelear. Dijeron los bárbaros.

-estoy desnudo. Dijo un anciano.

-que pasa. Dijo montaña llorando.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa todos quieren algo distinto y algunos cosas yo no los aguanto. Dijo finn.

-ya tranquilo finn este sujeto quiere esto y el otro también. Dijo jake.

-si finn yo se que puedes resolver este problema usa la cabeza que es lo quiere tu corazón. Dijo luffy.

FLASHBACK DE FINN.

-haber jovencito que te pasa dime. Dijo un perro con sombrero.

-wowaaaaa. Llorando bebe finn.

-Margaret no puedes una conversación razonable e inteligente con este bebe. Dijo perro sombrero.

-dámelo querido lo único quiere es amor y besos para se feliz. Dijo Margaret besando la cabecita de finn.

-jaja. Rio el bebe finn.

-ya los ves ya es feliz. Dijo Margaret.

-Margaret bésate a un bebe popó ciando asi que te mantendré en cuarentena absoluta hasta que limpies tu cara. Dijo perro con sombrero.

-jaje. Rio bebe finn.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE FINN.

-ha chicos lo quiero es ayudar quien lo necesite para puede ser feliz. Dijo finn.

-jajajaja. Rieron jake y luffy sonriendo.

-yosh a darle. Dijo luffy.

-siiiiiiiii. Dijo jake.

Finn tenia una idea para resolver este problema.

-ya todos están listos los honguitos. Dijo finn.

-listos. Dijo honguito.

-listo dragón. Dijo finn.

-siiii. Dijo dragón.

-lista montaña. Dijo finn.

-jaja si. Dijo montaña.

-bien a darle. Dijo finn.

Los bárbaros comenzaron a pelear pero tenias hilos atados a su cuerpo que alejaba moscas que molestaba a los peces de su mami, las moscas se fueron, al oído del carbón anciano el anciano no escuchaba nada y tiro dos piedras donde la rana y cosa azules cambiaron el triangulo y la ciruela, los honguitos empezaron a bailar en las flores lo cual sacaba polen y polenizo al cactus haciendo que nazcan su hijos, el dragón se rasco con el cactus y luego escupió el fuego al cubito de hielo haciendo vapor en el agua tapando al anciano desnudo y ojos de la montaña.

-oigan no puede ver nada ay alguien peleando. Dijo montaña.

-no. Dijo luffy.

-y asi puedo ver tu espalda ay me sigue encantando. Dijo montaña mujer.

-gracias finn realmente ayudaste a todos. Dijo montaña.

-viva finn. dijeron los bárbaros.

-ya estuvo tengo un problema. Dijo jake.

-que que te pasa. Dijo finn.

-que este delfín se enamoro de mi. Dijo jake.

-oigan yo se como resolver este problema. Dijo luffy.

El en mar.

-GUAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Dijeron luffy, finn y jake.

**Fin del capitulo 10. **

**Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyendo pero ahora el capitulo 11 estoy trabajando en ello. **

**ZANGAMAN. **


	11. magos

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE ONE PIECE NI DE HORA DE AVENTURA. **

**Magos. **

Era un día tranquilo para luffy, finn y jake.

-oigan no se preguntaron como es corazón de un demonio. Dijo finn.

-uy si muchas veces. Dijo jake.

-no. Dijo luffy.

-y te has preguntado a que sabe. Dijo finn hasta fue interrumpido por una voz.

-jovencito no quieres poderes mágicos azulota mente gratis. Dijo la parca.

-claro. Dijo finn feliz.

-tu tranquilo yo nervioso mira esa cosa. Dijo jake.

-esos ojos sin vida y huele a muerto sabes lo que significa. Dijo luffy.

-que es malvado.

-mmm eso también. Dijo luffy.

-regatéele. Dijo jake.

-oye quiero mas que poderes gratis que mas tienes. Dijo finn.

-esta bien tengo bonito llavero. Dijo la parca sacándose su mano.

-solo acepta los poderes y ya. Dijo luffy.

-acepto los poderes de mala gana. Dijo finn.

-jajaja puedes elegir tus poderes detrás de esta puerta dijo la parca abriendo un portal mágico.

-escúchenme yo no voy ir así que los espero aquí. Dijo luffy.

-OK. Dijeron.

Mas tarde en ese mismo día.

-vaya se tardaron demasiado y jeje desnudos jajajajaja. Dijo luffy.

**Fin del capitulo 11. **

**Si ya lo se demasiado corto no bueno les prometo que el próximo capitulo será largo capitulo 12 en camino. **

**ZANGAMAN. **


	12. desalojo

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE HORA DE AVENTURA NI DE ONE PIECE. **

Desalojo.

Un día lluvioso en la casa de finn, jake y luffy.

-Y mientras se abría paso en la carnicería que había provocado el vampiro aplastaba los cráneos por pura diversión. Dijo jake.

-no inventes. Dijo finn.

-como no si lo hizo y además el vampiro se inclino sobre sus victimas y respiro el aroma de su sangre. Dijo jake.

-ay no jake todo eso es cierto o solo tratas de asustarme dime la verdad. Dijo finn.

-si señor lo escuche de una fuente muy confiable. Dijo jake.

-confiable oye mmm... donde esta luffy. Dijo finn miedo.

-ay no lo se jovencito dijo que se fue a pescar….. ah y además dicen que embrujo este mismo árbol. Dijo jake.

-este árbol. Dijo finn.

- dulces sueños. Dijo jake bajando de la habitación.

-jake mentiroso. Dijo finn.

De repente se escucho un ruido en la ventana tocaba sin parar.

-luffy eres tu ….. jake si están tratando de asustarme por que no tengo miedo. Dijo finn.

Hasta que sonó un trueno y en la ventana apareció un cara fea.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Grito finn.

Salio corriendo donde estaba jake.

-jake, jake vi alguien fuera de la ventana debe ser el vampiro y no estamos pre. Dijo finn. fue interrumpido por jake.

-cálmate yo invente la historia trataba de asuntarte. Dijo jake.

-oye que no lo oíste de una fuente confiable. Dijo finn.

-jeje eso también lo invente solo quería asustarte y funciono soy tremendo. Dijo jake mientra bailaba.

La ventana se abrió sola y apago las velas.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Grito jake.

-no hay nada solo fue el viento miedoso. Dijo finn cerrando la ventana.

-no tenia miedo estaba cantando mi canción favorita de michael Oau aouauao. Dijo jake

-eres un niña. Dijo finn.

Hasta que cayo un bolso.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Gritaron finn y jake.

Finn agarro su linterna apunta hacia arriba y había una chica con pelo largo color negro y llevaba puesto un botas rojas y un pantalón azul y una musculosa gris.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Gritaron finn y jake.

-hola chicos como están soy marceline la reina vampiro.

-vas aplastar mi cráneo y chuparme la sangre. Dijo finn con miedo.

-no chupes nuestra sangre. Dijo jake con miedo.

-jajaja calmados tontos no voy hacer eso. Dijo marceline haciendo prender las todas velas con sus manos.

-que tu no chupas sangre. Dijo finn.

-a veces lo hago pero no es la sangre lo que me gusta es el color y me encanta el rojo. Dijo marceline chupando la frutilla sancado el color.

-( bostezo) vaya estoy exhausta e viajado por toda la tierra de ooo y e visto tantas cosas que te harán poner los pelos de punta. Dijo marceline.

-como que. Dijo finn.

-fui a unas escuela de peces bestia, baile en reino del fuego.

-ah y mira esto. Dijo marceline.

-nueces. Dijo finn.

-no no son nueces ordinarias. dijo marceline apretando las nueces. Aparecieron hormiguitas.

-jaja eres maravillosa. Dijo finn.

-si em y gracias por no chuparnos la sangre. Dijo jake.

-ustedes también me agradan pero como comprenderán estoy muy cansada así que les pido que se vayan de aquí. Dijo marceline.

-que. Dijo finn.

-aah miren. Dijo marceline movió la tabla que una M.

-ay que miedo. Dijo jake.

-lo grabe en ese árbol hace años mucho antes de que ustedes nacieran pero en serio chicos gracias por cuidar de mi casa buenas noches. Dijo marceline. Sancado a finn y jake afuera.

Mientras tanto con luffy, que no pesco nada por que ahora esta.

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz que me quede dormido ay genial y ahora esta lloviendo será mejor que vuelva a casa y me de un buen baño. Dijo luffy.

Luffy fue casa de donde marceline vive pero no lo sabe.

Luffy fue al baño y saco todo su ropa que tenia puesta y prendió la ducha.

-zzzzzzzzzzzz ay no puedo ser esos tontos voy a darles el susto que no van a olvidar jeje. Dijo marceline.

Luffy sale del baño y llevando su pantalón no llevaba su camisa limpiadose con la toalla en su cabeza.

Marceline bajo rápidamente estaba apunto de asustar a luffy pero cuando lo vio se sonrojo por ver hermoso cuerpo de luffy y se desmayo.

-aaaaaaaaa oye estas bien despierta o acaso me equivoque de casa. Dijo luffy se puso toda su ropa.

Luffy salio corriendo a buscar finn y jake.

-cielos no los encuentro por ningún lado a esos 2. Dijo luffy de repente el oído de luffy oye algo.

-desmole estilo haciendo una FIESTA.

-ALGUIEN DIJO FIESTA. Dijo luffy feliz.

Luffy fue donde mencionaron la fiesta y ahí estaban finn y jake en una cueva.

-amigos. Dijo luffy.

-luffy. Dijeron finn y jake.

-donde estaban los busque por todos lados. Dijo luffy.

-es que una vampira nos quito el hogar no te encontraste con ella verdad. Dijo finn

-vampira no se que eso mmm... creo quería decirles algo pero me olvide jajajaja bueno pero me divertiré que empiece la FIESTA. Dijo luffy sonriendo. Mientras se alejaba de finn y jake.

-ay bueno no importa además nada puede salir mal. Dijo finn

-sipi. Dijo jake.

-hola chicos veo que hicieron una fiesta. Dijo marceline.

-que lo quieres. Dijo finn enojado.

-oh solo quiero mostrarles algo esta cueva me pertenece a mi. Dijo marceline sancado una roca que tapaba la letra M.

- oigan chicos que pasa por que tanto alboroto. Dijo luffy.

Marceline vio a luffy y sonrojo.

-oye tu… eres el chico sin camisa. Dijo marceline señalo a luffy.

-y tu eres la chica que se desmayo. Dijo luffy señalo a marceline.

-luffy la conoces. Dijo finn.

-no la verdad no se quien ella. Dijo luffy.

-soy marceline la reina vampiro. Dijo marceline.

-yo soy monkey d luffy entonces tu eres la nos quitaste el hogar.

-así es pero como dije antes esta cueva es mía. Dijo marceline

-tu no puedes echarnos 2 veces. Dijo finn enojado.

-si lo hareeeeeeee. Dijo marceline tocando su guitarra.

-ggggrrrrrrrr es hora de pelear con vampiros, ah casi me olvido luffy ten cuidado ella puede chupar los colores. Dijo finn.

-bien por que se me antoja pelear. Dijo luffy crujiendo sus nudillos.

-esperen chicos los vampiros te matan tengo miedo guao. Dijo jake miedo.

-pero nos quita el hogar otra vez. Dijo finn.

-tendremos un hogar si continuamos juntos recuerdas parapam. Dijo jake.

-ah si bueno tienes razón vámonos luffy dijo finn pero no vio luffy.

-mira. Dijo jake.

Luffy se acerco a marceline que aun sigue tocando la guitarra.

-oye marceline. Dijo luffy en tono serio.

-si. Dijo marceline.

Luffy golpeo a marceline lo cual lo envío chocar contra la pared y envuelta en los escombros.

-listo chicos problema eliminado. Dijo luffy sonriendo.

-IDIOTA. Dijeron finn y jake.

De repente marceline sale de los escombros.

-tu me golpeaste. Dijo marceline enojado a estilo anime.

-NADIE ME GOLPEA. Dijo marceline transformándose en un vampiro gigante.

-eso es un vampiro es. Dijo luffy.

-luffy se que ahora tienes miedo pero vámonos. Dijo jake escondiéndose detrás de una roca.

-es GENIAL. Dijo luffy brillando sus ojos.

-yo no tengo miedo aaaaaaaaaa. Dijo finn.

Finn ataca a marceline pero marceline agarra a finn lo golpea y lo deja inconciente.

-finn. dijo jake.

-oye yo solo contra ti. Dijo luffy.

-jajaja tu en verdad crees poder vencerme no hagas reír. Dijo marceline.

**GOMU GOMU NO BULLET. **Luffy golpeo el estomago de marceline.

**-**maldito. Dijo marceline, agarrando luffy lo hizo chocar contra piso 2 veces. Luffy se estrella contra el piso pero inmediatamente reacciona y cae de pie. **GOMU GOMU NO YARI. **Luffy estira sus 2 pies pero marceline lo esquivay luego agarra a luffy con sus 2 manos.

**-GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL. **Golpeo a marceline en la cara.

-ouch eso si me dolió luffy. dijo marceline.

Luego marceline se volvió normal y beso a luffy en mejilla.

-o sea que paso. Dijo luffy.

-por que fue divertido no había peleando así años gracias luffy. Dijo marceline con rubor.

-oigan chicos ya todo esta bien. Dijo luffy.

-que paso quien gano. Dijo finn que recién despierta.

-nadie. Dijo jake.

-me impresionan tienen mi respecto en especial tu luffy. Dijo marceline mirando luffy.

-y entonces quieres decir que podemos regresar a nuestro antiguo hogar. Dijo finn.

**-**claro que si tómelo como un obsequio de mi parte pssssss. Dijo marceline trasformando su cara en de monstruo.

**-**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Gritaron finn y jake que salieron corriendo.

-oye no te asustaste. Dijo marceline.

-no. Dijo luffy.

Luffy se acerco a marceline y le dio su chaqueta, marceline trato de no desmayarse otra vez.

-ten tómalo como símbolo de amistad y finn me dijo que podía chupar colores y apuesto que color rojo es tu favorito. Dijo luffy.

-pero. Dijo marceline.

-descuida tengo muchos en casa. Dijo luffy sonriendo. Marceline acepto la chaqueta de luffy.

-oye luffy tu tienes novia. Dijo marceline sonrojándose.

-no. Dijo luffy.

-bien por que bueno yo te te a… ammmm. Dijo marceline sonrojándose.

-que no te entiendo. Dijo luffy.

-ten toma es mi numero. Dijo marceline sonrojándose.

-bueno gracias adiós marceline. Dijo luffy.

-adiós luffy. Dijo marceline.

-oigan chicos espérenme. Dijo luffy corriendo.

**Fin del capitulo 12. **

**Espero que les haya gustado comenten capitulo 13 en camino… **

**ZANGAMAN.**


	13. ciudad de ladrones

**NO SOY DUEÑO D HORA DE AVENTURA NI DE ONE PIECE.**

La ciudad de los ladrones.

-rápido jovencitos. Dijo jake ya que estaba caminado en 4 patas.

-oye como es que lo hace. Dijo luffy.

-admítalo chicos no saben como caminar en 4 patas. Dijo jake.

-yo nunca dije que rindo. Dijo finn.

-oye donde se fue. Dijo luffy.

-jejeje. Dijo jake haciendo tropezar a luffy y finn.

-esta bien tu ganas. Dijo luffy.

-jajaja. Rieron luffy, finn y jake.

-oigan miren eso. Dijo luffy señalando con un dedo.

-parece un tortugota. Dijo jake.

-esa ciudad de. Dijo finn hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz.

-LADRONES ES LA CIUDAD DE LADRONES SE LOS ADVIERTO MUCHCACHO AQUEL QUE PISE LA CIUDAD DE LADRONES SE CONVITIRA EN UN LADRON. Dijo la anciana del árbol.

-yo no me convertiré en ladrón que no ve que soy héroe. Dijo finn.

-límpiese los anteojos señora de hecho mi amigo va ayudar a esa niña que llora. Dijo jake.

Luffy, finn y jake se dirigieron a la niña que lloraba.

-oye esta bien niña. Dijo luffy.

-ay por favor no me roben nada. Dijo la niña asustada.

-tranquila niña somos héroes. Dijo luffy

-cambiaremos tu amargo llanto por el canto. Dijo jake. Mientras que la niña seguía llorando.

-bueno que ocurre. Dijo finn.

-ay fue horrible trataba de vender mis flores en el desierto hasta que unos ladrones todo la canasta y luego corrieron hasta hacia la ciudad. Dijo la niña.

-hacia la ciudad. Dijo finn.

-DE LOS LADRONES. Dijo la anciana del árbol.

-otra vez la vieja. Dijo jake.

-entras a la ciudad y te volverás un ladrón. Dijo la anciana del árbol.

-jamás le devolveré las flores a esta niña. Dijo finn.

-me llamo penny.

-le devolveré las flores a penny tan puro, bien vamonos chicos. Dijo finn.

-si a purificar la ciudad. Dijo jake.

-siiiiiiiiii. Dijo luffy.

Finn, jake y luffy al entrar la ciudad de la ladrones cada civil se robaba uno tras otro y otro.

-finn aquí todos son ladrones será mejor que encontremos esas flores. Dijo luffy.

-bien y derramare su pureza sobre ellos. Dijo finn.

-si derramaras su pureza y vamos a jugar a que éramos los buenos y que tu y que yo. Dijo jake.

-oye tortuga hasta aquí llegaste además no has visto cesto de flores de penny. Dijo finn.

La tortuga despego con su caparazón que tenia un cohete.

-GENIAL. Dijo luffy brillando sus ojos.

Empezaron a seguir a la tortuga finn la golpea ya que robaron a la tortuga, empezaron a perseguir a un musculoso.

-mi ballesta. Dijo musculoso.

-oye mi canasta. Dijo penny.

-descuida penny iremos por ella en cuanto acabe con este tipo ROBAR ES MALO. Dijo finn.

Luego hicieron una persecución.

-hermano mi cuerpo. Dijo gemelo izquierdo.

-jaja. Rió el mago ladrón. Hasta que apareció un cíclope.

-te voy robar tu canastita de flores mago.

-yo me voy. Dijo mago ladrón.

Hasta que apareció un ninja y robo la canasta y los lentes. Aterrizo en el suelo hasta una pared de roca se movió y le robo.

-mi ropa, mis lentes aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Dijo ninja hasta que fue golpeando por puño de jake.

-mmm… no me agrada la pared ** GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL. **

-luffy por que atacas a la pared. Dijo finn.

-por eso. Dijo luffy señalando pared ladrona.

-ouch. Dijo pared.

Tras perseguir la canasta cada ladrón robaba una tras otro.

-ha ha como se supone que recuperamos esa canasta si la roban una y otra vez. Dijo finn.

-vamos a robarles esa canasta a ese muchachon al fin que tiene muchas y tiene botas yo quisiera una botas para parecer personaje importante. Dijo jake.

-a mi también me dieron ganas de robar. Dijo luffy.

-no chicos no podemos robar debemos seguir siendo puros. Dijo finn.

-ooooooooooooooo. Dijeron luffy y jake.

-tengo una idea mi mama me contaba que había un rey de los ladrones de esta ciudad y todos los que robaban a las niñas termina en su torre tal vez esta en el tesoro. dijo penny

-esa una buena idea penny. Dijo finn.

-aunque ay una cosa esta protegida por una barrera mágica solo para ladrones. Dijo penny.

-ya los olvidaste nosotros no robamos somos puros no jake. Dijo finn.

-botas hermosas botitas. Dijo jake caminado en pasitos pequeños.

-JAKE. Grito finn.

-LARGO DE AQUÍ. Dijo dueño de la botas.

-jake que te paso. Dijo luffy.

-es la ciudad esta dominando mi alma ayúdenme chicos. Dijo jake.

-tranquilo para eso estoy aquí. Dijo finn abrazando a jake.

-esta bien jake toma esto. Dijo luffy poniendo campanitas jake en sus manos.

-y esto que. Dijo jake.

-para que no vuelvas robar. Dijo luffy.

Luffy, finn, jake y penny se dirigieron a la torre de los ladrones donde vivía el rey de los ladrones.

-muy bien esta lista para pasar penny. Dijo finn.

-tengo miedo esta bien si me quedo aquí. Dijo penny.

-de acuerdo vamos chicos. Dijo finn.

-si ya voy. Dijo jake que tenia unas botas rojas.

-jake de donde sacaste esas botas. Dijo finn.

-cuales botas ay no estas ciudad ME CONVIERTO EN UNA MALA PERSONA. Dijo jake.

-ay bueno iremos tu y yo luffy. Dijo finn.

-cielos jake debería darte vergüenza. Dijo luffy.

Hasta que finn vio la cara luffy que tenia.

-oye luffy que tienes en tu boca. Dijo finn luego óleo y dijo.

-huele frutilla.

-ay esta bien robe un pie de frutilla y estaba delicioso. Dijo luffy.

-ah chicos ahora son ladrones no podrán entrar. Dijo finn.

-si podemos. Dijeron luffy y jake, que corrieron hacia la pared pared mágica y chocaron.

-ah bueno solo entrare yo.

-la leyenda dice que el tesoro esta en el techo buena suerte finn. Dijo penny.

5 minutos después. Finn tenia el cofre.

-el cofre dámelo. Dijo penny que saco un cuchillo.

-tranquila niña. Dijo jake.

-jajajajajejejajajaja. Rió penny.

-tu canasta esta bajo ese oro. Dijo finn.

-por supuesto que no lo engañe para robar este cofre de oro y pude atravesar la barrera por que soy una ladrona. Dijo penny.

-pero eres un niña. Dijo finn.

-y soy ladrona. Dijo penny.

-bueno si esto no es tuyo lo devolveré. Dijo finn agarrando el cofre pero no podía atravesar la barrera.

-robaste el cofre ahora eres un ladrón. Dijo penny.

-noooooooooooooo. Dijo finn

-te volviste ladrón ton. Dijo penny hasta que oyó la voz de luffy.

-**GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL. **Golpeando el estomago de penny dejándola inconciente.

-oye por que hiciste eso es una niña. Dijo finn.

-gente como ella me hace recodar alguien en mi tripulación. Dijo luffy.

-no contéstate mi pregunta. Dijo finn.

-no me gusta ser utilizado. Dijo luffy.

-buen punto. Dijo finn.

-oigan que tal si llevamos el oro a casa antes de penny despierte. Dijo luffy.

-si buena idea. Dijo finn.

**Fin del capitulo 13. **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado comenten y capitulo 14… **

**ZANGAMAN**


	14. jardín de la bruja

**No soy dueño de one piece ni de hora de aventura. **

El jardín de la bruja.

Un día soleado para nuestros héroes decidieron perseguir a una rana.

-hasta cuando vamos a dejar de perseguir a la rana. Dijo jake.

-jake tiene razón ya me estoy cansado. Dijo luffy.

-solo quiero ver que se ponga la corona. Dijo finn.

La rana entro a un jardín.

-guaoooooo. Dijeron luffy, finn y jake.

-va ser difícil entrar. Dijo luffy.

-tiene razón. Dijo finn

-ay por favor chicos aquí están mis llaves. Dijo jake.

Jake llevo luffy y finn entraron al jardín. Vieron jardín que tenia donas

-vaya este lugar es el paraíso. Dijo jake.

-CO COMIDAAAAAAA. Dijo luffy mientras babeaba.

-esas son donas puede que estén envenenadas. Dijo finn.

-no lose jake utiliza tu nariz así yo podré comer. Dijo luffy. Jake olio con su nariz.

-veneno si tienen pero no identifico de cual. Dijo jake.

-ey razamafu. Dijo bruja del jardín.

Luego fueron trasportados donde estaba la bruja y la bruja estaba luffy, finn y jake.

-que como lo hizo. Dijo luffy.

-te comiste unas de mis rosquillas. Dijo la bruja del jardín.

-no solo lo olfatee. Dijo jake.

-waaaaaaa tu mientes el olor a perro mágico esta por todas partes. Dijo bruja del jardín.

-ya relájese señora que paso. Dijo finn.

-si. Dijo luffy.

-mire señora bruja. Dijo jake.

-nunca me case. Dijo bruja del jardín.

-y yo nunca me comí sus rosquillas. Dijo jake.

-tu de enserio te estas comiendo una ahora mismo. Dijo bruja del jardín.

-no uy jujoy que extraño no recuerdo haberla tomado chicos mi subconsciente debió tener hambre ja pero no importa. Dijo jake mientras comía una dona.

-gr waaaaaaa MAGICUS SPUMITOS. Dijo bruja del jardín haciendo un hechizo a jake.

-jake esta bien. Dijo finn

Hasta que el humo desapareció y vieron a jake con cuerpo de bebe.

-jake te ves muy gordo. Dijo luffy.

-que le hizo. Dijo finn.

-jaja le quite sus poderes mágicos. Dijo bruja del jardín.

-por una dona. Dijo finn.

-como te sentirás si te robo a tu esposo. Dijo jake.

-no cree se excedió un poquito. Dijo luffy.

-la única forma para que te devuelva tus poderes es disculpadote. Dijo bruja del jardín.

-no que esta mal tu debes disculparte bruja loca. Dijo jake.

-estoy contigo gordis. Dijo finn.

-si mi amigo dice la verdad estoy contigo. Dijo luffy.

-waaaaaaaaa regresaircus. Dijo la bruja del jardín.

En la casa de finn jake y luffy.

-debe haber un forma de recuperes tus poderes de donde los obtuviste. Dijo finn.

-naciste con ellos o tuviste por algún accidente. Dijo luffy.

-eso fue hace mucho tiempo hay en... mi… pueblo. Dijo jake tratando de recordar.

FLASHBACK DE JAKE.

-era un cachorrito y mi estaba revolcando en lodo uy como me cuesta trabajo recordar. Dijo jake

FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE JAKE.

-haha uy recodar es muy difícil. Dijo jake.

-y luego que. Dijo finn.

-y creo que me convertí en un perro mágico. Dijo jake

-muy bien vamos encontrar ese lodo mágico. Dijo finn.

-bien encontraremos todos los lodos mágicos vamos. Dijo luffy sonriendo.

-no si estas muy mal sabes cuantos charcos de lodo hay quiz que flojera. Dijo jake que se echo al sofá.

-oye jake vamos tal vez el primer lodo se el que tenga poderes mágicos. Dijo jake.

-estas tonto pero aun así te quiero. Dijo jake.

-pues vamos. Dijo finn

-yosh. Dijo luffy

-si a darle. Dijo jake.

Los 3 saltaron a la ventana luffy y finn cayeron al piso con éxito, pero jake se estrello contra piso.

-aaaaaaaaaa. Dijo finn.

-estas bien jake. Dijo luffy.

-olvide que no tengo poderes mágicos y sin mis poderes como vamos a encontrar el lodo. Dijo jake.

-corriendo. Dijo finn.

-a que no puede ganar encontrando el primer lodo. Dijo luffy que salio corriendo.

-oye espera. Dijo finn corriendo.

-todo este tiempo pensé que correr era un poder mágico. Dijo jake.

Y jake salio corriendo pero corría lento.

-ha ha mírenme estoy corriendo. Dijo jake cansado.

Y luego se echo al piso cansado solo corriendo un poco.

-que feo es correr. Dijo jake.

-jake solo corriste un poco. Dijo luffy.

-párate carnoso. Dijo finn.

-correr es difícil. Dijo jake cansado.

-creo que puedo subirte a mi maleta. Dijo finn.

-cuña bebito no alcaza. Dijo jake.

-ay que llorón. Dijo luffy que ayudo jake subir en espalda de finn.

Los 3 fueron a buscar el lodo mágico pero se encontraron con un rió de basura.

-miren chicos lodo. Dijo luffy feliz.

-cruzando el rió de basura. Dijo finn.

-descuiden me convertiré en un bote. Dijo jake.

-recuerda que no tienes poderes. Dijo luffy.

-ay que tiempos aquellos cuando tenia poderes. Dijo jake.

-pasare nadando sencillito. Dijo finn que se lanzo al rió de basura pero se estrello contra el rió.

-espérame. Dijo luffy que solo camino entre el rió.

-na eso debe ser muy cansado. Dijo jake.

-tienes razón jake es muy cansado. Dijo ? .

-ay tu quien eres. Dijo jake.

-soy tu subconsciente.

-esta bueno pero que haces aquí. Dijo jake.

-vine a decirte que en el fondo de tu corazón es cierto es muy difícil cruzar el rió nadando y te pones un sombrero ten un sombrero. Dijo subconsciente dándole a jake un sombrero de mujer.

-uy gracias. Dijo jake.

-jake cruza el rió. Dijo luffy.

-no no no pude nadar en este rió mi subconsciente me dice que es un trabajo muy severo y se va ensuciar el sombrero. Dijo jake.

-oye finn puedo estírame y estrellarlo con algo. Dijo luffy.

-no yo por el. Dijo finn.

Finn fue al fondo del rió a buscar a fue a donde jake y uso catapulta para lanzar a jake al lodo.

-lodo aventura. Dijo jake que se revolcó e el lodo.

-y es lodo correcto. Dijo finn.

-no deberías meterte al lodo y así 2 seriamos mágicos. Dijo jake.

-siiiiiiiii. Dijo finn que se revolcó al lodo

-no es el lodo verdad. Dijo luffy.

-no. Dijo jake.

-sinceramente quería que los 2 fuéramos mágicos. Dijo jake.

-ay esta bien busquemos otro charco de lodo. Dijo finn.

-no quiero evitar la fatiga por que no seguimos mañana. Dijo jake.

-sabes debieras disculparte con la bruja. Dijo luffy.

-creo por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con luffy. Dijo finn.

-nunca. Dijo jake.

Hasta que apareció un monstruo en forma gigante.

-observar a la hermosa sirena del rió quien qui. Hasta fue interrumpido por luffy.

-**GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL. **Dejando inconciente a la sirena

-discúlpate YA. Dijo luffy enojado.

-no. Dijo jake.

30 minutos después. Jake estaba todo adolorido y lleno de moretones y también el subconsciente que luffy podía verlo.

-yo jake me disculpo por haber comido la dona. Dijo jake.

-disculpa aceptada. Dijo bruja del jardín.

-bien adiós fuera de mi jardín. Dijo bruja del jardín.

Los 3 se dirigieron a casa.

-bien jake espero que hayas agredido lesión. Dijo finn.

-que nunca debo hacer enfadar a luffy. Dijo jake.

-también pero nunca debes comer algo sin permiso. Dijo finn.

**Fin del capitulo 14. **

**Apuesto ustedes saben la frase de luffy en mi historia, quiero agradecer a los 100 primeros que leyeron mi historia gracias. Capitulo 15 en camino. **

**ZANGAMAN**


	15. que es la vida

**No soy dueño de hora de aventura ni de one piece. **

**Que es la vida. **

Era un día lluvioso. Y jake va hacerle una broma a finn con bolsa de basura.

-que ay en bolsa jake. Dijo finn.

-nada nada solo un poco de mantequilla de parte de la casa. Dijo jake lanza la bolsa a finn.

-uy que asco no puede creer que lo pude adivinar. Dijo finn.

-jeje soy un maestro. Dijo jake.

-tu has ofendido mi honor señor a verlo desatado al monstruo de la bromas que abunda el diablo vendrá por ti gordito y una broma muy pesada. Dijo finn.

-hablas como los luchadores de WW no se que voy a dormir. Dijo jake.

-muy bien tonto ve y duérmete así te haré una broma. Dijo finn.

Finn tenia una idea hacerle una broma a jake fue saliendo pero se encontró a luffy.

-finn que te paso hueles a mantequilla adivinare jake te hizo una broma. Dijo luffy.

-que como lo supiste. Dijo finn.

-a mi también me hizo la misma broma. Dijo luffy.

-oye quieres ayudarme a construir un robot le tirara pay infinitos a jake. Dijo luffy.

-uy me gusta como suena. Dijo luffy.

Después de terminar crearon un robot que era microondas.

-muy bien terminamos. Dijo luffy.

-si voy encenderlo. Dijo finn.

Finn apretó el botón de encendido pero el robot no encendía.

-ah no esta funcionado. Dijo finn que tiro al robot.

-tranquilo finn seguramente no conectamos algo. Dijo luffy.

De repente un rayo le cae al robot dándole vida.

-ouch. Dijo robot.

-santa cachucha. Dijo finn.

-esta vivo. Dijo luffy.

-saluditos creadores. Dijo robot.

-hola mi nombre es luffy como te llamas.

-mi nombre es neptor soy un robot creador de pay sin fin.

-perfecto ahora vamos con jake. Dijo finn.

-creadores le agradezco pero mi lanzador esta funciona mal y mi tostador para hornos se fundió y ruedas no giran solo derrapan por que CREADORES POR QUE. Dijo neptor.

-oye no digas eso. Dijo luffy.

-si y además no descansare le tires un pay a jake. Dijo finn.

-uy gracias. Dijo neptor.

-muy bien buscaremos energía pero donde mmm. Dijo luffy.

-yo conozco un lugar donde podemos encontrar energía. Dijo finn.

Luffy, finn y neptor fueron a la casa del rey helado.

-tenemos que encontrar los rayos del rey helado. Dijo finn.

-yo buscare por este lado. Dijo luffy.

-bien buscar por separado. Dijo finn.

Y así luffy y finn buscaron un rayo para darle mas poder a neptor.

-que pasa gunter tratas de advertirme de que nos acecha y no lo puedo ver. Dijo rey helado.

-Cúa Cúa. Dijo gunter.

-como sea cállate ya gunter. Dijo rey helado.

-y ahora que creador vamos hacerle una broma al rey helado. Dijo finn.

Mientras tanto con luffy.

-a ver donde esta ese rayo. Dijo luffy buscando por todos la lados hasta que se resbalo y cayo al sótano.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Grito luffy activando la alarma.

Mientras tanto con finn.

-uy debe ser una princesa como mis poemas. Dijo rey helado.

-Oh no luffy que hizo. Dijo a finn.

Rey helado oyó el ruido pero encontró a finn y neptor.

-pero si son ustedes los voy MATAR. Dijo el rey helado.

Mientras tanto con luffy. Que estaba peleando con hielo de ciempiés.

**GOMU GOMU NO RIFLE. **Destruyendo por completo al gusano.

finn aparece y dice.

-luffy vamonos ya tenemos lo queríamos.

Luffy, finn y neptor huyen de la casa del rey helado. Fueron a casa.

-muy bien quiero la cara de jake que lancemos pays. Dijo luffy.

-si yo también. Dijo finn.

-estoy confundido como la repentina urgencia de coleccionar princesas. Dijo neptor

-neptor es una cosa mala lo que acabas decir pero mantente alerta. Dijo finn.

-bueno. Dijo neptor.

Cuando abrieron la puerta encontraron al rey helado y luffy fue congelado.

-rey helado yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Dijo finn que fue congelado.

-he venido a llevarme a mi hijo. Dijo rey helado.

-tu hijo. Dijo finn.

-tranquilo no te atacare si no me provocas. Dijo rey helado.

-olvídalo neptor no es tu hijo es hijo mió. Dijo finn.

-fue mi poder que le activo su lado oculto el quiere estar conmigo. Dijo rey helado.

-no es cierto neptor no le creas. Dijo finn.

Después el rey helado giro rápidamente lo cual se llevo a finn y a neptor. Unos segundos después.

-graaaaaaaaaaaa. Dijo luffy que se descongelo.

-a quien vas querer a finn o yo. Dijo rey helado,

-escojo al rey helado. Dijo neptor.

-que. Dijo finn

-bromea no. Dijo luffy.

-aun no acabo escojo al rey helado para hacerle una broma. Dijo neptor que le tiro un pay en cara del rey helado.

-jajajaja. Rieron los 3

-yo te di la. Dijo el rey helado hasta fue interrumpido por luffy.

**-GOMU GOMU BAZOOKA. **Enviando al rey helado hasta su casa.

Mas tarde.

-hola jake despierta. Dijo luffy.

-hola aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Dijo jake que le estaban tirando pays en todo la cara.

**Fin del capitulo 15. **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado comenten. Capitulo 16 en espera…**

**ZANGAMAN.**


	16. oceano de miedo

**No soy dueño de hora de aventura ni de one piece. **

**Océano de miedo. **

Luffy, finn y jake perseguían a un monstruo por robar botas. En el una playa

-oye vuelve aca. Dijo finn

-deja de lanzarme gases es asqueroso. Dijo monstruo.

El monstruo se fue al mar pero finn tenia miedo luffy no loto.

-lo siento amigos pero **zangaman **no se lo ocurrió ninguna idea para este capitulo de enserio ni siquiera un poco pero el prometeré que hará lo mejores otro capitulo y si no lo hace voy ir golpearlo. Dijo luffy.

-**tranquilo luffy ahora haré otro capitulo pero no te enojes como les explicare la razón por que no tuve una idea para este capitulo es por que luffy tiene una debilidad el agua por comer la akuma no mi, pierden la habilidad de nadar así por eso no se ocurrió nada así les juro que jare otro capitulo pero no se desesperen. **

**-**no me convences así que por ahora te perdono. Dijo luffy.

-**bueno pero por ahora te borrare la memoria de nuestra** **conversación. **

**Fin del capitulo 16. **

**ZANGAMAN**


	17. descongelando una boda

**No soy dueño de one piece ni de hora de aventura. **

Descongelando una boda.

Era un dia normal en la casa, jake tocaba el violín finn tenia la boca abierta hasta que luffy dijo.

-oye finn estas bien.

-por que lo preguntas. Dijo finn.

-te ves aburrido. Dijo jake. Que dejo de tocar el violin.

-así me veo cuando oigo música. Dijo finn.

-ay que bueno por que me voy poner intenso. Dijo jake que volvio a tocar el violin.

-venga. Dijo finn.

Todo iba bien hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

-me pregunto quien será. Dijo luffy revisando la puerta.

-ah.

-aaaaaaaaaa es el rey helado. Dijo luffy asustado.

-ahora quiere. Dijo jake.

-tal vez quiere destruirnos. Dijo finn.

-hola esta es la dirección correcta o me equi. Dijo rey helado hasta fue golpeado por finn.

Finn saco su espada ataca el rey helado pero el rey helado vuela y usa sus rayos de hielo pero finn lo esquiva.

-trágate mi espada rey helado. Dijo finn.

Finn lanzo su espada pero rey helado utiliza un escudo.

-que. Dijo finn.

-nunca me vencerás chamaco perro. Dijo rey helado.

-claro que si con una patada.

Finn iba con una patada pero engaño al rey helado con un puño ambos cayeron al suelo.

-ahora PUEDO MATARTE ay no no que tonto soy si lo que vine darles buenas nuevas.

-ósea que buenas por que apareciste dinos. Dijo luffy.

-es que por fin alguien quiere casarse conmigo. Dijo rey helado feliz.

Luffy finn y jake se le quedaron con la boca abierta en especial luffy que abrió su boca hasta el piso.

-Mi prometida esta justo ahí. Dijo rey helado.

Ahí estaba una anciana que tenia una corana que estaba rodeado de pingüinos.

-hola bombón. Dijo rey helado.

-hola heladin. Dijo anciana.

-soy afortunado ni siquiera tuve que secuéstrala se enamoro de mi en el momento que le coloque la agorlla de compromiso.

-adiós. Dijo anciana.

-jiji la damas pingüino le harán una de esas despedida de soltera.

-entonces va dejar de capturan princesazas. Dijo luffy.

-ya no mas. Dijo rey helado.

-oye espera si tu casas entonces te daremos la mejor despedida de SOLTERO. Dijo luffy sonrió.

-de enserio por que estaba a punto de pedirles lo mismo. Dijo el rey helado.

-espera luffy. Dijo finn.

-rey helado discúlpanos un momento. Dijo finn

-oye te volviste loco es el rey helado. Dijo finn.

-y esta loco. Agrego jake.

-si ya lo se pero ay que festejarlo dándole una despedida de soltero. Dijo luffy.

-si pero el rey es mmm… dijo finn.

-que esta loco. Dijo jake.

-miren chicos todo saldrá bien tómenlo con calma. Dijo luffy.

-ok. Dijeron finn y jake.

-bueno rey helado quien esta listo para su DESPIDIDA DE SOLTERO. Dijo luffy sonrió.

-jijiji. Rió rey helado.

Luffy finn jake y rey helado fueron a un lugar a bailar había ositos pero luego rey helado comenzó a congelar a todos pero recibe un golpe de luffy, fueron a otro lugar donde del bosque había un bar ahí tomaron un raro liquido rey helado comenzó a escupir y empezando otra pelea y fue golpeado por luffy, luego fueron a un lago rey helado empezó a chapotear agua luffy finn y jake, fin jake se estaban quejando pero luffy lo tomo divertido.

-fue la mejor despedida que haya podido tener jiji. Dijo rey helado haciendo un copo de nieve que ría pero rey helado lo tiro al suelo.

-jajajaja. Rió luffy.

-ahora podré casarme casarme jiji. Dijo rey helado

-adiós rey helado. Dijo finn. Los 3 se alejaron del rey helado.

-disfruta tu vida de casado. Dijo jake.

-adiós rey helado y recuerda nada de princesas. Dijo luffy.

-si de verdad no podré a robar a ninguna princesa no idea de que tenia dejar de secuestrar princesas. Dijo rey helado.

-pues no que dijo iba a ver problema. Dijo jake.

-SE LO QUE DIJE pero ya saben a veces digo cosas que realmente no quiere decir. Dijo rey helado.

-QUE nunca me hagas eso. Dijo jake.

-es que no estoy tan seguro de querer casarme con tanta prisa y se ella va por solo mi ojo demoníaco y mi bolsa de espectro juajaja. Dijo rey helado.

-te hicimos una fiesta ahora quieres dejar a tu esposa. Dijo luffy.

-tal vez vuelva a capturar algunas chiquitillas es mas que me gusta hacer muchachos y me hace sentir libre muchas chicas y yo raptándolas. Dijo rey helado.

-esta bien pero aquí mi doble patada. Dijo finn hasta fue detenido por luffy.

-tranquilo finn yo hablo con el. Dijo luffy.

Luffy se acerco al rey helado.

-rey helado no estés nervioso el matrimonio es lo mejor lo que haya pasado en la vida. Dijo luffy.

-en serio por que. Dijo rey helado.

-mira a esos cisnes. Dijo luffy.

Rey helado miro y los cisnes se estaban besando al rey helado le dio asco pero el cisne se comió a otro.

-que. Dijo luffy finn y jake con una gota estilo anime.

-ah ya entendí el matrimonio es algo que capturar a una princesa para siempre y dejarle que viva dentro de mi oajoaojojao el matrimonio es la cosa mas bella del mundo. Dijo rey helado llorando.

-aaaa si creo. dijo luffy.

-ahora estoy decidido 100% seguro. Dijo rey helado.

-ahora falta organizar la boda. Dijo jake.

-va estar bueno el huaquéate. Dijo finn.

-siiiii. Dijo luffy.

Los 3 fueron al hogar del rey helado.

-saben el rey se casa me siento feliz por el. Dijo finn.

-a mi también. Dijo luffy.

-a mi las bodas me dan sueño prepárense para lo mas aburrido de su vida. Dijo jake

-luffy finn jake vengan acá casi termino de atar a mi prometida. Dijo rey helado.

-oye a tu novia le gusta eso. Dijo luffy.

-es un ritual del reino helado de buena suerte verán a elevarla y luego descender cuando toque mi barba ella será mi reina jijada. Dijo rey helado.

-que extraña boda. Dijo luffy.

-gracias ahora estoy alistando los preparativos veamos 2 4 16 20 ahí me olvide. Dijo rey helado.

-32. Dijo copo de nieve.

-ah si 32 64 101. Dijo rey helado.

Hasta que anciana abrió los ojos.

-GENIAL. Dijo luffy brillando sus ojos.

-no es raro que esos ojos sean enormes. Dijo finn.

-no lo se pero voy ver mas de cerca. Dijo luffy.

-que ojos tan enormes son GENIALES. Dijo luffy.

-no nací así. Dijo anciana.

-AYUDENME. Dijo una voz desconocida.

-donde quien dijo eso. Dijo luffy mirando todos lados.

-AQUÍ. Dijo una voz desconocida.

Luffy miro al ojo.

-el rey helado me hechizo yo no quería casarme con rey helado prefiero morir. Dijo anciana.

-oye rey helado me engañaste hechizaste a la anciana. Dijo luffy.

-no la toques. Dijo rey helado que congelo a finn y jake pero luffy lo esquiva.

-cielos rey helado eres igualito a un amigo mió. Dijo luffy.

El rey helado comenzó a lanzar rayos a luffy pero lo esquivaba.

-**GOMU GOMU NO RIFLE.**

-chamaco perro. Dijo rey helado pero luego luffy enrollo sus pies en rey helado y luego sostuvo manos con pies.

-**GOMU GOMU NO BOWGUN. **

El rey helado salio disparando hacia el techo se quedo atrapado.

-bueno quédate ahí por un rato. Dijo luffy.

-oye luffy mejor decogelanos. Dijo finn.

-ok. Dijo luffy.

Todo volvió a la normalidad.

**Fin del capitulo 17 **

**Bueno espero no haberlos hecho espera comenten CAPITULO 18 en camino…**

**ZANGAMAN**


	18. la gruta

**No soy dueño de one piece ni de hora de aventura. **

La gruta

Un día como otro luffy finn jake y la dulce princesa fueron a un lugar de la gruta.

-muy bien claves estos carteles alrededor de ese hoyo de esa gruta yo debo partir en mi cisne para encagarme de asuntos reales. Dijo dulce princesa.

-ya rugiste princesa. Dijo finn.

-usted manda madame. Dijo jake.

-descuide princesa yo me asegurare de que estos 2 tontos no se metan en problemas. Dijo luffy.

-adiós. Dijo dulce princesa.

Luffy finn y jake comenzaron a poner los carteles hasta que finn dijo.

-oye a que te refieres con tontos.

-si. Dijo jake.

-oigan se meten en problemas y yo tengo que rescatarlos todo el tiempo. Dijo luffy sonrió.

-ahora que cosas dices. Dijo jake.

-no es cierto a veces nosotros nos podíamos encargar de solos no jake. Dijo finn.

-si. Dijo jake.

-así entonces los reto a que no pueden lógralo sin mi ayuda en una carrera encontrando el ojo de cristal que esta en este hoyo que en realidad se llama la gruta. Dijo luffy.

-como sabes que estaba la gruta. Dijo jake.

-a veces leo un libro con la dulce princesa. Dijo luffy sonrió.

-oye. Dijo finn.

-que pasa chicos acaso tienen miedito. Dijo luffy.

-reto aceptado vamos jake. Dijo finn.

Iba comenzar la carrera hasta que el estomago de luffy gruño.

-pero primero comamos algo. Dijo luffy.

Finn y jake cayeron al estilo anime.

1 minuto después.

-adiós chicos. Dijo luffy comiéndose su comida.

-oye eso es trampa. Dijo finn.

-luffy come muy rápido. Dijo jake.

Luffy fue al hoyo o mejor dicho la gruta.

-cruzo las escaleras y oh. Dijo luffy.

Había criaturas malignas.

-esto será divertido **GOMU GOMU NO GATORINGAN**

Luffy fue golpeado a las criaturas, peo ellos no se daban por vencidos uno intentaba atacar pero lo golpea y luego otro por atrás luffy salta y sigue avanzando.

-una entrada. Dijo luffy.

Luego el piso comenzó a moverse.

-genial una trampa wuhooooo a ver como se las arreglan los 2 sin mi. Dijo luffy esquivando la trampa.

Mas adelante luffy vio un gatito parecía tierno pero luego apareció un gato enorme y feo.

-hola Monkey d fuffy. Dijo gato feo.

-como que casi sabes mi nombre. Dijo luffy.

-tengo el poder de leer mentes se muchas cosas sobre ti se que no eres de por aquí calcule muchas formas para comerte. Dijo gato feo.

-si claro pero yo no soy comida. Dijo luffy.

-estas invadiendo mi gruta humanito será mejor que deberías temer. Dijo gato feo.

-no por que soy requete genial y guapo. Dijo luffy.

-voy abrirte la piel y usarla como abrigo. Dijo gato feo.

**-GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA. **

-ahora si morirás. Dijo gato feo

-**GOMU GOMU NO TSUCHI. **Luffy enrolla su brazo y agarra al gato y lo comienza a girar tirándolo al suelo.

Dejando al gato KO.

-cielos que gato tan débil será mejor que apure o sino los otros se me adelantaran. Dijo luffy.

Luffy siguió buscando los ojos de cristal.

-veamos no esta puerta llena de esqueletos, mmm… dijo luffy que se detuvo al ver puerta extraña el lanzo huesos.

-tampoco esta puerta oh una puerta llena de diamantes no abre. Dijo luffy vio brillo detrás un conducto había una llave.

-seguramente es la llave para abrir esta puerta. Dijo luffy.

Luffy fue al conducto donde estaba la llave el estiro su brazo para alcanzar la llave pero.

-uy que esto es algo pegajoso que raro porque estoy acercándome. Dijo luffy hasta vio unos ojos de del monstruo pegajoso.

-aaaaaa será mejor que no me coma. Dijo luffy es trataba de liberarse y logro con éxito.

-cielos mejor me voy aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Dijo luffy que se hizo un hueco que se estrello contra el piso.

-ahora donde estoy. Dijo luffy.

-alto no avances mas aventurero por que nadie puede vencer al caballero del cubo.

-no tengo tiempo para juegos pequeño así que mejor sigo avanzando. Dijo luffy.

-grr debes retarme para. Dijo caballero del cubo que fue interrumpido por luffy.

-oye pequeño sabes donde esta el ojo de cristal. Dijo luffy.

-si es por allá a la derecha. Dijo caballero del cubo.

-gracias. Dijo luffy.

-oye espera. Dijo caballero del cubo.

-jajaja. Rió luffy.

-no puedes pasar esa puerta esta poder vencerme. Dijo caballero del cubo.

-si que puedo pero soy grande y tu pequeño. Dijo luffy.

-agrego un poco de agua y … crecimiento. Dijo caballero del cubo que creció era casi enorme.

-GENIAL. Dijo luffy brillando sus ojos.

-ahora mostrad sus poderes y no enfrentaremos a un duelo. Dijo caballero de cubo

-bien pequeño pero que digo grandote será un placer mostrarte mi poder **GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL.**

Luffy golpea a si cubo con éxito pero el no se rinde.

-interesante poder. Dijo caballero del cubo.

El caballero comenzó atacar con un gancho derecho luffy lo esquiva.

-**GOMU GOMU NO STAMP. **Luffy golpeo la cara del cubo.

-ouch mi narizita. Dijo caballero del cubo.

El caballero se enfureció y agarro el brazo izquierdo de luffy.

-te aplastare el brazo. Dijo caballero.

Luffy fue retrocediendo lo mas lejos del caballero.

-**GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET.**

Luffy fui disparado hasta el caballero golpeándolo en la cara Y KO.

-cielos eres fuerte pero olvidaste que soy de goma. Dijo luffy.

Luffy fue avanzado hasta que se encontró con el gato feo.

-otra vez tu. Dijo luffy.

-tuviste suerte al golpearme pero no volverá a suceder. Dijo gato feo.

-bien sabes ahora me doy cuenta que necesito ayuda. Dijo luffy.

Luffy fue huyendo del gato feo. Se escondió detrás de una roca.

-no puede huir de mi fuffy lo se todo se donde te vas esconde donde estas. Dijo gato feo.

-aquí arriba gatito **GOMU GOMU NO AME.**KO.

-cielos esto ya no es divertido quiero estar finn y jake. Dijo luffy que estaba a punto de llorar.

-oye tranquilo luffy soy tu ángel guardián he venido a protegerte ven.

El ángel abrazo a luffy y ella voló.

-quieres algo de comer. Dijo ángel.

-la verdad si tengo mucha hambre que va cocinar. Dijo luffy.

-hoy cocinare carne de humano. Dijo ángel.

-ay que delicioso espere QUEEEEEEEEEE. Dijo luffy.

-confía en tu ángel guardián.

-BAJEME SEÑORA. Dijo luffy.

-como digas. Dijo el ángel.

Luffy cayó en una jaula.

-que bueno solo es sopa si fuera agua morirá de verdad. Dijo luffy.

-si justo como hacia jake. Dijo una voz.

-finn. Dijo luffy feliz.

-luffy. Dijo finn feliz.

-donde jake. Dijo luffy.

-se fue avisarle a la dulce princesa. Dijo finn

-significa que estamos en problemas verdad. Dijo luffy.

-si sabes trataba de buscar el ojo de cristal pero no tuvo suerte. Dijo finn.

FLASHBACK DE FINN.

-tuve que pasar un pulseadas el tipo era fuerte me confié, esquivar ataques rapidos y comer rápido.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE FINN.

-entiendes no. Dijo finn.

-si te entiendo pero casi aciertas sabes finn no puedo hacerlo sin ustedes 2 lamento si los llame tontos. Dijo luffy.

-disculpa aceptada amigo. Dijo finn.

-ahora hay que pensar en como salir de aquí. Dijo luffy.

-yo lo tengo una idea. Dijo finn agarrando una zanahoria y comenzó a quema se lanzo a luffy.

-entiendo tu plan. Dijo luffy.

Luffy estiro su mano hasta la cadenas se derritieron aplastando al ángel guardián.

-hagamos esto como equipo. Dijo luffy.

-si. Dijo finn.

Luffy y finn se dirigieron al ojo de cristal.

-ahí esta el ojo de cristal. Dijo finn.

Rápidamente levantaron el ojo de cristal. Y salieron ojos envuelto fuego.

Luffy y finn trataban de atacarlos pero todo era inútil

-cielos si no estuviera agotado ya hubiera usado gia sekando. Dijo luffy.

-al menos si muero moriré con mi mejor amigo. Dijo jake.

-yo también. Dijo luffy sonrió.

Hasta que la jake y la dulce princesa aparecieron en el cisne que lanzaba rayos láser.

-finn luffy suban. Dijo jake. Luffy y finn subieron al cisne.

Los ojos volvieron al diamante.

-jajajaja. Rieron luffy y finn

-aprendieron lesión. Dijo dulce princesa enojada.

-yo me encargo de esto finn. Dijo luffy

-y. dijo dulce princesa.

-aprendí que usted tiene toda razón y es por eso que es la princesa mas inteligente. Dijo luffy.

-ay no sigues que me sonrojo. Dijo dulce princesa.

-fiu. Dijo luffy.

-vamonos al infinito y no se que. Dijo dulce princesa que volaron en cisne.

-la verdad es AL INFINTO Y MAS ALLA. Dijo luffy.

**Fin del capitulo 18. **

**Bueno comenten capitulo 19 esperen … **

**ZANGAMAN. **


	19. el duque

**No soy dueño de hora de aventura ni de one piece. **

El duque.

En el dulce reino luffy finn y jake estaban destruyendo viejas pócimas de la dulce princesa ordeno.

-jajaja. Rieron los 3.

-chicos tomen. Dijo jake que le dio a finn una pócima violeta y a luffy pócima color naranja.

Ambos arrojaron las pócimas y de la finn salio un monstruo pero desapareció y de la luffy salio gatitos.

-jajaja. Rieron los 3 hasta que alguien grito.

-PERO YA LARGATE DE AQUÍ AL MENOS QUE QUIERAS UNA BOFETADA COBARDE Y SIGUE CORRIENDO. Grito la dulce princesa.

-ahora que le pasa. Dijo finn.

-me pregunto quien será ese tipo. Dijo luffy.

-ay no lose jovencitos pero mejor no lo averiguamos. Dijo jake.

-si oye mira esta se parece a un boomerang. Dijo finn.

-uy genial dámelo quiero tirarlo. Dijo luffy.

-no es mi turno. Dijo finn.

-no es mi turno. Dijo luffy.

Ambos estaban jalando con fuerza hasta que jake los separa.

-se como resolver esto jugando piedra papel y tijeras. Dijo jake.

-PIEDRA PAPEL O TIJERA. Dijeron luffy y finn.

Luffy saco papel y finn saco tijeras.

-jaja veamos como vuela. Dijo finn.

Finn lanzo pócima en forma de boomerang rompió una ventana lo cual estaba.

-DUQUE DE LA NUEZ QUE ME HA HECHO. Grito dulce princesa.

-oh no creyó que era el duque de la nuez debemos aclarar lo que paso. Dijo finn.

En el cuarto de donde esta la dulce princesa.

-descuida querida lo arreglare en un momento tu tranquila. Dijo dra. Helado.

-princesa se encuentra bien. Dijo finn.

-claro si estar verde y calva esta de moda. Dijo dulce princesa.

-jie. Dijo finn.

-jajajejeje. Rio jake hasta luffy le da un golpe en la cabeza.

-perro malo. Dijo luffy en tono serio.

-querida no te preocupes la leche medicinal de este traje te curar en solo 5 días volverás a tu aspecto volverá tu hermoso y dulce. Dijo dra. helado.

-5 DIAS LA GRAN ASEMBLA OOO ES ESTA NOCHE. Grito dulce princesa.

-dulce princesa yo se quien fue. Dijo luffy.

-SI YA LOSE LUFFY EL DUQUE DE A NUEZ SIEMPRE FUE MUY MALO NUNCA LO VOY PERDONAR Y NO SOLO QUE ODIO AL DUQUE NUNCA PERDONARIA NADIE POR HACERME ESTO. Dijo dulce princesa.

-bueno mmm vera finn. Dijo luffy hasta que dulce princesa dijo

- A MI LO ODIO PARA SIEMPRE Y FINALMENTE AY UN TESTIGO.

-3 testigos. Dijo jake.

-jake. Dijo finn.

-AY FINN LUFFY MI CAMPEONES TRAIGAN AL DUQUE DE LA NUEZ PARA QUE SE HAGA JUSTICIA LA JUSTICIA ES UN CALABOZO HELADO JAJAJAJAJAJA. Dijo dulce princesa.

-ese carácter de la dulce princesa me gusta. Dijo luffy.

-que voy hacer si digo que fui yo mi odiara por siempre. Dijo finn.

-dulce princesa no descansare hasta que el duque sea capturado. Dijo luffy

-GRACIAS LUFFY JUAJAJUAJAJA. Dijo dulce princesa.

-me encanta verla feliz ahora chicos vamos por el duque. Dijo luffy sonrió.

Mientras se dirigirían al reino del duque.

-oye luffy por que no dijiste la verdad. Dijo finn.

-sabes si hubiera dicho la verdad ella te hubiera odiado para siempre y la dulce princesa me amaría pero como no puedo romper la promesa. Dijo luffy. (Capitulo 1)

-aun te acuerdas de la promesa. Dijo finn.

-si yo jamás rompo una promesa. Dijo luffy.

-oigan miren el castillo del duque. Dijo jake.

Ellos entraron a la puerta fuertemente.

-oye duque de la nuez estas aquí. Dijo luffy.

-sal duque. Dijo finn.

-esta arrestado. Dijo jake.

-por el mandato de la princesa. Dijo finn.

Hasta que apareció una mujer que tenia cara de nuez.

-ah. Dijo finn.

-hola finn viniste arrestar al duque. Dijo duquesa de la nuez.

-como lo sabes. Dijo finn.

-las nueces me lo digirieron. Dijo duquesa de la nuez.

Mientras que luffy y jake se comían las nueces.

-uy debí preguntar antes si estos eran sus herederos. Dijo jake.

-creo perdí el apetito. Dijo luffy.

-se lo del crimen de mi esposo sobre la princesa un CRIMEN QUE PRSENCIARON QUE MENTIRIRAN. Dijo duquesa de la nuez.

-si por que. Dijo finn nervioso.

-uh en otro tiempo era un hombre fabuloso quería a los perros besaba a los bebes nos tendíamos en el arbusto del nuez de la india hasta bailaba de cachetito PERO POR UNA COSA SE VOLVIO RANCIO Y ESTAS NUECES ME DICEN QUE DEBES SER EJECUTADO. Dijo duquesa de la nuez.

Finn salio corriendo y tiro de luffy y jake que salieron del castillo.

-no lo entiendo chicos como puede ser malo si duque quiere a los perro, besa bebes y se acuesta con su esposa. Dijo finn.

-puedo que tengas razón. Dijo luffy.

-que no lo creas a esa loca volvamos y enfrentemos el destino a quien le importa dulce princesa te odia no es gran cosa a mi me odian un montón. Dijo jake.

Mientras tanto con una ardilla.

-por que jake por que no imprimes mis cartas yo te ODIO. Dijo ardilla.

Con luffy finn y jake.

-mmm ah es el duque de la nuez. Dijo finn.

Luffy finn y jake en persecución en un bosque de nuez.

-escuchen finn a la izquierda, jake a la derecha yo solo seguiré. Dijo luffy.

Finn ataca caen rodando.

-oye tu eres el duque es mas pequeño de lo había imaginado. Dijo finn.

-no creo que este sea el duque. Dijo luffy.

-nadie dañara el duque de la nuez matare antes de arrestarlo. Dijo niño de la nuez.

-no por favor esto ha ido muy lejos. Dijo duque de la nuez.

-ese vetusto si es el duque. Dijo jake.

-pero padre yo jure matar a quien le hiciera esto no pueden apresarte papa. Dijo niño de nuez que empezó llorar.

-quien es maní mas poderoso eres tu ahorita te atiendo. Dijo duque de la nuez.

Luffy finn y jake se alejaron del duque y de su hijo.

-chicos no creo que el sea una persona mala. Dijo luffy.

-si por que la dulce princesa lo odia tanto a mi parece gente buena. Dijo finn.

-ser un buen padre no lo excepto a que sea villano. Dijo jake.

-no me parece. Dijo finn señalado al duque.

El duque ayudo mama pato y sus patitos a cruzar un mini charco de agua. Lo cual aparece el caracol que saluda a todos que estén leyendo esta historia.

-podría encontrar una buena razón por que se convierto en villano si me das tiempo. Dijo jake.

-ah tal vez debiéramos confesar pero entonces la princesa me odiaría. Dijo finn.

-tranquilo no están malo que te odien. Dijo jake.

Mientras una carta aparece en piso de ardilla.

-porfa levántenla. Dijo ardilla.

Luffy finn y jake fueron con duque.

-eres un hijo de big ploc. Dijo ardilla.

-ah lamento hacerlos esperar hice estas corona hecha de margarita uy lo siento debo sentarme un segundo se que es una extraña pregunta pero no tiene pudín. Dijo duque de la nuez.

-de hecho si tengo uno en mi maleta. Dijo finn sacando un pudín.

-oh gracias. Dijo duque de la nuez.

-creo que tengo una cuchara también que. Dijo finn sacando una cuchara.

-y yo creí luffy era el único que comía rápido. Dijo jake.

-oye y por cierto el vaso. Dijo luffy.

-uy tanta pena ya conocen mi debilidad es que no puedo dejar de comer pudín. Dijo duque de la nuez triste.

-que. Dijo finn.

-no le digo a nadie por que odio que se preocupen pero si tengo un raro mal mi cuerpo no produce pudín ay siempre termino comiéndome todo el pudín real del castillo. Dijo duque de la nuez.

-te entiendo yo también tengo una debilidad comer todo tipo de alimentos cada vez que veo un banquete no dejo de comer hasta panza este satisfecho. Dijo luffy.

-es por eso que te odia la princesa. Dijo finn.

-si pero yo volví verde y pelona a la dulce princesa nunca haría algo así. Dijo duque de la nuez.

-ah por supuesto que no usted es una persona agradable yo fui el que tiro esa botella iba decirlo pero empezó a decir cosas. Dijo finn.

-oye esta bien las personas cometen errores es parte del crecimiento y uno no deja de crecer. Dijo duque de la nuez.

-ay ahora me siento peor por compresible que es. Dijo finn.

-tal vez debería confesar crimen y ya. Dijo duque de la nuez.

-oigan chicos yo tengo una idea. Dijo luffy.

En ese mismo día de noche la carroza de la dulce princesa se dirigía a la asamblea.

-alto. Dijo luffy.

-luffy ya encontraste al duque. Dijo dulce princesa.

-no pero esta en grave peligro un asesino ronda pero estos bosques que de hecho escucho un ruido. Dijo luffy.

Finn y jake estaban disfrazados de negro.

-emboscada. Dijo finn.

-quienes son extraños. Dijo luffy.

-soy un verdugo que quiere matar a la dulce princesa. Dijo jake.

-y soy un ninja asesino. Dijo finn.

-mmm oigan. Dijo dulce princesa.

-atrás yo te protegeré dulce princesa. Dijo luffy.

Luffy empezó atacar a finn y jake ambos se pasaron entre si comenzaron a pelear lentamente.

-te aniquilare. Dijo finn dando una patada pero la bloquea y jake trasformo su mano en hacha.

-cielos por poco y cortas ahora es mi turno **GOMU GOMU NO **golpe suave. Dijo luffy estiro su brazo lento golpeado a jake. (este ataque lo invente XD)

-yaaaaaaaaaah. Dijeron finn y jake golpearon a luffy lanzado a una pared.

-oigan chicos esto fingido. Dijo luffy.

-lo siento. Dijeron finn y jake.

-ahora te matare. Dijo jake.

-un momento esta no es la dulce princesa. Dijo finn.

-seguramente tu no eres la dulce princesa verdad rosadas y tiernas mejillas. Dijo jake.

-tu largo sedoso cabello. Dijo finn.

La dulce princesa golpeo a finn y jake.

-impostara. Dijo finn.

-evidentemente se fue de viaje. Dijo jake.

Finn y jake huyeron al arbusto.

-te toca duque. Dijo finn.

-tengo pánico escénico. Dijo duque de la nuez.

-andaandadale. Dijo jake empujando al duque de la nuez.

-y así fue como yo el duque de la nuez al desfigurarla y evitar que la reconocieran humildemente le salve la vida.

-si. Dijo finn.

-ser o no ser. Dijo jake.

-lo logramos. Dijo luffy.

-si muy bueno motivo de la representación fue. Dijo dulce princesa

-si. Dijeron luffy, finn y jake.

-POR QUE EL DUQUE NO ESTA ESPOSADO. Grito dulce princesa.

-tiene razón inocente o no merezco ser esposado. Dijo duque de la nuez.

-como vas mentita. Dijo dulce princesa.

-oh no. Dijo finn.

-ha ha ha. Dijo mentita que trataba de esposar al duque.

-nooooo. Dijo finn.

-finn. Dijo dulce princesa.

-el duque no arrojo la botella princesa debo confesarle algo horrible soy yo el que arrojo la botella. Dijo finn.

-ha. Dijo dulce princesa sorprendida.

-lo lamento sabia que se lo decía me odiaría para siempre. Dijo finn.

-bueno no podía estar enojado contigo y además pareces constipado. Dijo dulce princesa.

-no se que significa eso pero gracias. Dijo finn.

-jajajaja. Rieron luffy jake y el duque de la nuez.

-PERO ESO NO LIBERA MI ODIO HACIA EL DUQUE. Grito dulce princesa.

-dulce princesa por que tanto odio al duque. Dijo luffy.

-ESE TONTO SIEMPRE ACABA CON EXISTENCIA DE PUDIN. Grito dulce princesa.

-ah eso tiene una debilidad hacia al pudín al igual que yo como la comida. Dijo luffy.

-es cierto majestad perdón por mi conducción medica. Dijo duque de la nuez.

-ay cielos pobrecito claro que lo perdono no lo creo nada. Dijo dulce princesa.

-lamento afeado temporalmente princesa y antes de la gran asamblea de ooo quisiera hacer algo para compasarla. Dijo finn.

-tal vez puedas finn tal vez oigan vuelvan. Dijo dulce princesa.

-que dijo tal vez. Dijo finn.

En la asamblea estaban todas las princesas.

-inicia la gran asamblea de ooo inicia la representante del dulce reino. Dijo rey tortuga. Luffy finn y jake tenia una peluca de dulce princesa.

-mmm seria presuntuoso presentarme como la dulce princesa de la que enchuchado. Dijo luffy.

-no gusta una copita. Dijo jake hasta que.

-el niño de la nuez. Dijo finn.

-si pero no vine solo. Dijo niño de la nuez.

-me recuerdas jake.

-no. Dijo jake.

**Fin del capitulo 19. **

**Bueno hoy tuve tiempo para escribir comenten capitulo 20….. **

**ZANGAMAN **


	20. ciudad fenomeno

**No soy dueño de one piece ni de hora de aventura. **

Ciudad fenómeno

Un día normal en bosque luffy finn y jake estaban caminando.

-salto salto y bailar. Dijo finn.

-yupi. Dijo jake.

-comida comida para un extraño. Dijo una voz desconocida.

-y ese que le pasa. Dijo luffy.

-no tienes nada de comida. Dijo el extraño.

-solo tengo un tarron de azúcar. Dijo finn.

-tranquilo finn tal vez no deberíamos dar a este indigente. Dijo jake.

-por que. Dijo finn.

-no lose dije tal vez tu que dices luffy. Dijo jake.

- tengo un mal presentimiento. Dijo luffy.

-un héroe siempre ayuda a quien lo necesita además tal vez se un duende mágico que nos recompensara por ser bueno aquí tienes amigo. Dijo finn.

El desconocido se comió el azúcar y revelo su identidad.

-verán yo no soy poyceo la verdad soy UN HOMBRE MAGICO.

-si que si. Dijo finn.

-guaoo. Dijo jake.

-GENIAL. Dijo luffy con ojos brillantes.

El hombre silbo y vino un pájaro que lo cual le saca la piel.

-piensa en cosas bonitas abejitas pajaritos hay torito. Dijo jake abrazando a finn.

-que pasa contigo hombre mágico. Dijo finn.

-ustedes me dieron un dulce ahora yo les devolveré este favor. Dijo hombre mágico haciendo un hechizo a finn.

Finn se convierto en un pie gigante.

-ay que horror. Dijo jake.

-cielos. Dijo luffy.

-por que hiciste esto. Dijo finn.

-por que la vida tiene una lesión mágica para ti. Dijo hombre mágico.

-hazme como era no hasta que reconozcas lo que soy woahauuuuuuuuu. Dijo hombre mágico que desapareció explotando como fuegos ratifícales.

-genial otro otro. Dijo luffy.

-que tipo tan loco. Dijo jake.

-y eso que clase de favor es este ayudo a alguien y me convierto en un pie apestoso. Dijo finn.

-hueles a talquito. Dijo jake.

-déjame en paz chicos no puede ser un héroe convertido en un pie. Dijo finn.

-y si el hombre mágico tiene razón tal vez tu destino es estar convertido en pie. Dijo luffy.

-no esta aprovechando finn podrás patear mejor a los villanos te nombre el señor de las patadas. Dijo jake.

-por que se lo toman con calma. Dijo finn.

-deja de ser un sentimental a ver patéame. Dijo jake que agrando su trasero.

-no soy un sentimental. Dijo finn que se tropezó

-ouch como me dolió que dolor ya vez trata darle un oportunidad a tu pie nueva identidad. Dijo jake.

-claro que no volveré con el mago le pediré que devuelva a la normalidad. Dijo finn.

-shsi ya tranquilo quien quiere a piecito oloroso. Dijo jake.

Luffy agarro la boca de finn empezo a moverla.

-tu tu me quieres. Dijo luffy.

-eso yo te quiero te voy a poner tu talquito. Dijo jake.

Mas tarde ese mismo dia.

-jeje listo cuando el siguiente monstruo pise la trampa enviara tu gigantesco pie a la entre pierna del monstruo. Dijo jake.

-me parece una buena idea. Dijo luffy.

-es una estupidez. Dijo finn.

Vino un monstruo gigante de 2 cabezas y piso la trampa golpeando la entre pierna.

-jajajaja. Rieron luffy y jake.

-vez que te dije eres todo un héroe pateamos mas entrepiernas y seremos los héroes de la risa. Dijo jake.

-si jaja si es divertido ver gente en golpeando la entrepierna. Dijo luffy.

-no chicos vamos por hombre mágico. Dijo finn.

-finn dale una oportunidad al pie nunca desperdicies un don. Dijo jake.

-oigan chicos miren se esta incendiando un pueblo talvez esta sea la oportunidad para usar tu habilidades de pie. Dijo luffy.

-pero ni siquiera puedo doblar los dedos de los pies. Dijo finn.

-puedes hacerlo que te enseñado últimamente. Dijo jake.

-no dejar una buena patada en la entrepierna. Dijo finn.

-exacto yo rescatare a los bebes del pueblo solo a los bebes mientras tanto tu actúa como un heroe. Dijo jake.

Jake lanzo a finn en el pueblo.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Grito finn.

-haber tu puedes finn comienza con este te voy a apagar a esta caliente ayúdenme. Dijo finn.

-es otro de fenómenos. Dijo un civil.

-probablemente el inicio el fuego. Dijo otro civil

-yo no inicie ningún. Dijo finn hasta fue interrumpido.

-arrójenlo en el puente como a los otros. Dijo civil.

Finn fue llevado en el puente y lo arrojaron.

-finn. Dijo jake.

-estas bien. Dijo luffy.

-chicos como encontraron. Dijo finn.

-percibo cuando vas llorar es mi instinto maternal. Dijo jake.

-yo no voy llorar solo siento que quiero debemos encontrar al hombre mágico. Dijo finn

-tienes razón lo buscare por ti adiós. Dijo luffy.

Luffy busco y busco incluso se detuvo para comer preguntado a cada pueblo sobre el hombre mágico.

30 minutos después.

-oigan chicos no pude… GENIAL no se como finn pero eres enorme. Dijo luffy que finn había reunido a gente fenómeno.

-yo seré tu calzón chino. Dijo jake envolvió con el cuerpo

-y yo seré tu gancho izquierdo. Dijo luffy envolvió en la cintura.

-vamos por hombre mágico. Dijo finn.

-comida comida para un pobre indígena. Dijo el extraño.

-tenemos un poco de jugo de naranja un segundo. Dijo gurp.

-así soy yo el hombre mágico haber que van hacer ahora.

sam golpea al hombre mágico y luego luffy dice **GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL.**

-están seguro de eso. Dijo finn.

-por supuesto que lo estamos. Dijo finn.

Gurp vomita lava ataca al hombre mágico pero el usa un hechizo abre un portal.

-devuélvenos nuestros cuerpos yaaaaaa. Dijo finn.

Que golpea con su pie.

-y por que solo actúa como heroe para obtener algo que te va beneficiar. Dijo hombre mágico.

-ah tratabas de enseñarnos para ser buenos sin esperar nada a cambio debí darte ese tarron de azúcar sin pensar en el premio. Dijo finn.

-no. Dijo hombre mágico atacando al con rayos.

-solo nos diste dolor en el corazón cual es la lesión. Dijo finn.

-jejaja si hijos míos están muy cerca de la respuesta. Dijo hombre mágico.

-RESPONDE ESTO. Dijo finn que salto junto con los fenómenos aplantando al hombre mágico.

-los ojos sácale los ojos. Dijo kim.

-quisiera no haber sido amable contigo por que eres un cretino. Dijo finn.

-o si eso es por fin aprendiste tu lesión. Dijo hombre mágico.

Los devolvió a la normalidad.

-ahora chaito. Dijo hombre mágico.

-ese tipo es raro. Dijo luffy.

-si. Dijo finn.

**Fin del capitulo 20. **

**Bueno comenten y espero que hayan disfrutado capitulo 21 esperen por favor… **

**ZANGAMAN.**


End file.
